


What do cute LoL waifus and top lane have in common?

by YMPPBGH33



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: Answer: Sett fucks them both.Anyone can blind pick top lane to experience the latter for themselves, so I will only document here, in explicit detail, the former.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Vi get beat

_The Blue Boar_ was one of the seedier bars in Piltover, and at 11 pm on a Saturday night the place was in full swing as everyone’s favorite half-vastayan pit fighter walked in, prowling as he often did.   
  
“Hey babe, better hope the city doesn’t start a tax on booty, because you’re gonna have a hard time hiding all of yours,” Sett slipped onto a bar stool next to a young busty blond woman and immediately started chatting her up.    
  
She turned to him and smiled. “And who might you be? The tax collector?”   
  
Boldly, he lowered one hand and gripped her ass firmly as he replied. “You got me. And turns out you didn’t file your return last year. But that’s quite alright, tip me a little extra and I’ll forget this whole thing. Or rather-” he leaned in close and gave her rump a tight squeeze, “I’ll tip you…”   
  
She laughed and pushed him away. “You’re cute, but my boyfriend’s in the washroom right now and he won’t be happy if he comes out and sees this.”   
  
As if on cue, a hand grabbed the back of Sett’s jacket and yanked him backwards.   
  
“Get your hands off her, you filthy fucking animal.”   
  
Sett turned around ready for a fight, only to discover the source of the childish insult was a laughably scrawny man, a good 6 inches shorter than himself, with a crooked nose and receding hairline. Man really looked like he was 50 years old, despite probably being closer to half that. Sett snorted a laugh and turned back towards the girl.    
  
“Either he’s rich, or his dick is absolutely  _massive._ Let me guess …” he took an exaggerated pause. “The first?” Sett laughed again when she giggled like a schoolgirl and nodded. Smirking, he looked back at the man with a well-practiced  _and what exactly are you gonna do about it?_ look. Truthfully, he enjoyed mocking lesser men and would often flirt and get handsy with women in front of their pathetic boyfriends or husbands. Eunuchs and cuckolds, the lot of them; they never had the spine or balls to stand up for themselves and as a self-made man’s man who rose from nothing, Sett hated their sorry sort with a passion.   
  
So it was understandable that when the short man threw a vicious right hook connecting perfectly with Sett’s jaw, he wasn’t exactly ready and it connected cleanly with a fleshy  _wack_ . Of course, with little strength or technique behind the blow, it was annoying at best but still bumped Sett’s ego. Originally planning to simply have a cheap laugh at the man’s expense, with an insult like this, Sett wasn’t just going to let him get away with it.   
  
With the explosiveness that only a gritty martial arts fighter could bring, he slipped off the stool, grabbed the smaller man in an expert Thai clinch. He easily spun his opponent around, tripping him with one slightly extended leg and dragging him along until he was being held upright almost solely by Sett, and in one smooth motion continuing with the previous momentum, threw the source of his annoyance clean into the big bay window. The window cracked as the man landed against it, and shattered a second later, raining glass shards over him.    
  
With that, the normally rowdy bar fell silent instantly. Every patron of the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at Sett, who just shrugged.   
  
“He hit me first.”   
  
\---------------------------------    
  
The bar must’ve been just a few minutes from the station, as it took no time at all for the wailing of a police siren to split the night air. The cop car came to a halt at the curb and the bar door slammed open.   
  
In stepped Vi, with her signature confidence, hips swaying as she walked. Even without her uniform and reputation, she had a body that would turn heads, especially in a place like this. She was a boxer first and foremost, after all. Her limbs lean and muscular, body tight and sexy, and what little fat she had deposited beautifully on her perky chest and ass. A tight top that threatened to spill her tits out to the world combined with a short skirt that left little to the imagination, not to mention hints of exposed midriff, created a police officer’s uniform that would be more fitting for a roleplaying courtesan than an actual policewoman, but that’s to be expected from a video game company currently ridden with sexual misconduct allegations. Regardless, with her bold pink hair spilled out from under her officer’s cap, Vi painted a perfect mixture of hot, exotic sex appeal and physical prowess. She stepped up to Sett, arriving at nearly the same height.   
  
“I’m guessing you’re the cause of …  _this,”_ she gestured to the shattered bay window with one hand, and jabbed Sett in the chest with the other, getting very much inside his personal space. Not that he really minded.   
  
Her body was everything Sett lusted for. He fucked voluptuous skanks and fat-bottomed whores of all kinds, dicking them all down uncaringly. He always kept conventionally attractive women at his side; he had a certain image to uphold after all. But he didn’t like them. Not a single one. But Vi was something else entirely. A pretty enough face, to be sure, but a body that would intimidate most men. Taunt and muscular, with her VI face tattoo and a few piercings that served to keep lesser men away. Arrogant, forthcoming, and a brash confidence made Sett decide in that moment he was going to get inside her.    
  
She spoke with a stern commanding voice, but the way her body seduced Sett, it sounded to him like she was lustily whispering her favorite sex positions into his ear. He could barely refrain from slamming her onto the nearest table, ripping off her too-short skirt and gagging her with it before taking everything he wanted from her body. His mind wandered, thinking of what sort of moans she’d make, how her makeup would run when she started crying, whether she would stare at him in rage or away in shame when he-.   
  
“Hello? You have anything to say?” Vi’s voice snapped him out of his daydream.   
  
Back to a disappointing reality where Vi’s wet mouth was filled with stinging words instead of his fat cock, Sett pointed back at the scrawny man. “Technically, it was his body that did that. I simply provided the momentum. Not to mention he did hit me first.”   
  
“Tell that to the judge, buddy. You’re coming with me.”   
  
As she reached for her notepad to make notes of the situation, Sett took the opportunity to lean in close and paw at her generous ass. Not at all trying to be subtle about it, Sett already decided Vi was going to be under him tonight and went about his business of checking the merchandise as casually as a shopper looking for a fine cut of lamb for dinner. “I’d come with you anywhere, darling.”   
  
Vi, of course, didn’t see it that way. “What the fuck?!” She slapped his hand away and shoved him. “Attempting sexual assault against a police officer? Can’t say this is a smart move, unless you really enjoy prison.” She gestured towards the pair of handcuffs she had hanging on her waist.   
  
Sett threw his hands up in defeat. “All right, I’ll behave. No need to get too serious here.” Getting one last jib in, he leaned in again and whispered, ”But I really wouldn’t mind if you put those on me … ”   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Vi escorted Sett into the police station’s temporary holding cell block. Not many criminals recently since the last big bust, so it was completely empty and silent as they walked in. The reduction in crime had relaxed regulations around the precinct recently, so only one officer had to be on duty at a time this late at night.    
  
Sett made note of the completely empty building and bugged Vi again. “You know, we could totally have sex in here. You could scream yourself hoarse and no one would find out,” Sett turned towards his captor and made an exaggerated kissing sound. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t …”   
  
Vi put her hand solid on his chest and shoved him backwards with the least amount of romance she could muster. “That’s it, I haven’t the chance to work on my heavy bag for a while, and you’re about the perfect size.” She cracked her knuckles and raised her fists in a southpaw boxing stance. “And I’m a lesbian, by the way. Not interested.”   
  
Sett, completely unfazed, matched in orthodox stance. He wasn’t entirely surprised at her sexual orientation, given her bright pink hair, piercings, and face tattoo, and he didn’t particularly care either. He’d broken a few dykes in his time.    
  
Seeing her opponent knew a thing or two about boxing, Vi grinned and stepped forwards, throwing a lightning fast jab-hook combo. Unfortunately for her, Sett wasn’t planning to sit there and test his chin. As soon as her shoulders tensed, a telltale sign of an incoming punch, Sett changed elevation, dropping his head and charged forwards, effortlessly ducking Vi’s wild swings and securing an easy double-leg takedown, bringing them both crashing to the ground. It only took a few seconds for the larger man with grappling experience to take position over the smaller woman exclusively versed in boxing. With Sett on top of her and both of her arms pinned, there was quite literally nothing Vi could do. Sett unhooked the pair of handcuffs Vi had been threatening him with earlier and clasped one of her wrists. He apologized under his breath and dropped a devastating elbow strike on Vi’s face, dazing her, before yanking her up, looping the handcuff around the cell bars at his shoulder level, and locking in her other wrist. Still dazed, Vi’s head drooped towards the ground as she was suspended in the air by her arms behind her.   
  
“You’re a good boxer, darling, but I’m a complete fighter.” Sett reached both hands down her revealing top and grabbed fistfuls of clothes, before ripping them apart and exposing Vi’s chest to the world. Despite being lean and athletic, Vi’s breasts were supple and full and Sett wasted a few minutes appreciating the soft treasures that filled his hands. As he kneaded the fat titflesh in his hands, Vi recovered from the earlier blow, only to feel a cold rush as she felt her sex being violated.   
  
With her hands firmly secured above her head and her body lined up in the perfect position, there wasn’t really a whole lot Vi could do. She recoiled in disgust as she felt Sett lean his body against hers. He dragged her skirt and panties down to her ankles with agonizing slowness. With a rush of cold, damp prison air rushing against her nethers, Vi felt more vulnerable than she’d ever felt in her life. She felt his hands run up her legs slowly, squeezing and caressing her long, sculpted legs. But it was when she felt his cockhead press up against her puffy vaginal lips that she finally realized what was going to happen. She wasn’t just going to be molested and humiliated, she was about to be raped.   
  
“Get the fuck off me, I’ll fucking kill you!” Threats and curses flowed from Vi’s mouth like a waterfall of hate. “I’ll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat, you fucking pig!”   
  
Sett ignored her meaningless threats. “I’m curious, truthfully. I’ve heard that dykes like you exist simply because you’ve never had a good cock inside you. That the first time your pussy gets opened up by a real man and you’ll be more of a slutty cock-addict than any straight whore. Or maybe I’m just full of shit, but I’ve never made love to a lesbian before, so I guess this will be a learning experience for both of us.”   
  
With one hard slam, Vi found her virgin petals being shoved aside by Sett’s manhood. Her insides clenched as her body was invaded. She arched her back and shrieked as Sett hilted himself fully inside of her. With a solid 8 inches of hard, throbbing, vastayan cock buried inside her, the pain was excruciating. No sex she’d ever had before could prepare her for such viciousness. She felt like she was going to break apart. Her body simply wasn’t built for this kind of punishment.    
  
With the new ground of Vi’s ex-virgin body broken, Sett fell into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, pounding into his fleshy toy again and again. An ordinary man would think that fucking a hot lesbian that wasn’t interested a half-hour after meeting her was impossible, but Sett was no ordinary man. When he saw something that he wanted to taste, he would feast, regardless of anyone else’s feelings on the matter. That attitude got him inside the ring, inside many a maiden’s bedrooms, and now, inside the kickboxing cop’s creamy cunt.   
  
For her part, Vi was in absolute torment. For a cock-hating lesbian, having a massive member invade her, muscled hands groping her tits, and a man breathing down her neck was tortue. She was used to being in control, being on top, and now she was being humiliated every which way. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks while her body heaved and buckled under the assault, and she wailed at the torture.   
  
“AAAUGGHGHHH, PLEASE! STOP!” She screamed and cried to no avail. “YOU’RE BREAKING ME IN HALF!” Vi wanted to be anywhere but here, to be doing anything than having her pussy raped brutally by a man. Each time Sett slammed powerfully into the redhead, her entire body pitched forward. “NO … NO … AAUUGHGHHH!” Pathetic cries for mercy spilled from her lips as her ordeal continued. Not only was the object intruding practically into her womb bigger than any toy Cait had used on her prior, it was hot and throbbing and it twitched and pulsed inside of her. She was completely filled. Each tiny crevice and cranny of her cunt was grinded against with each thrust, and her body couldn’t keep up. “HUHHGHH … F-FUCK! … N-NOOOO!” To be used as little more than fuckmeat was just too much for the police enforcer to bear. “UGH, HHHGHghhhh … hhhgh ...” Soon her fruitless screaming had quieted to whimpers. Tears ran down her cheeks and spilled over her face. The dark cell block was filled with the slaps of flesh courteous of her meaty rear. Her pussy had stretched to accommodate her rapist’s cock as she was fucked into submission. She lost her commanding voice and her dominating spirit cracked open at the seams.    
  
An old trainer once told Sett that the body never submits. The mind always gives up long before the body. He had been talking about fighting, of course, but it applied here to Vi as well. Under the unrelenting assault of Sett’s massive cock, her mind gave up and submitted to her superior mate and his whore-breaker.   
  
“Please … I’m sorry, I’ll let you g-go … we’ll forget t-t-this ever happened,” She whimpered, completely at the mercy of her eager rapist. “Just, please … I-I’ll do anything …” She choked on her words, stammering, barely able to talk as her body was ruthlessly abused.    
  
Sett just laughed as he rammed into her without pause. “Anything? You’re already giving everything I could possibly want.” He released her breasts to give her pale, bare ass a few hard spanks, causing ripples in assflesh, before returning to roughly fondling her generous rack. “Not saying you’re perfect though. A fatter ass, thicker thighs, maybe even a real pair of cock-sucking lips, then you’d be some real sweet meat. But even flat and boring a fuck as you are …” he lowered his head and kissed her with mocking softness on the back of the neck, “I’m still gonna have fun fucking you until the sun rises.” With Vi’s spirit broken, Sett next targeted breaking her body into submission. He became unpredictable. Speeding up for a few power thrusts before slowing down and really sinking all the way into her. When Vi’s heaving breasts got a reprieve from the hands groping them, it only meant she was about to get painfully slapped elsewhere: her firm ass, taunt back, hard blushing cheeks, all were marked with red handprints from her new master. All over her body stung in pain, her naked flesh raw and bruised.    
  
Her mind slowed. She never even though sex like this was even possible. When she bedded other girls, she was always in control, perhaps not always on top, but certaining imposing her will. She liked it that way, hearing Caitlyn or any of her other lovers squeal underneath her was what made those nights for her. She never relinquished control, nothing happened that she didn’t want to happen. Even when Cait pounded her pussy with a strapon or something, it was still something she wanted at that particular moment. But now, with a massive cock stuffing her snatch, there was absolutely no control to be had. Every move, every motion was out of her hands. She could do nothing as her love-hole was stretched far beyond anything she’d ever experienced before and her mind didn’t know how to process the foreign sensations.    
  
Or perhaps it did.   
  
Unbelievably as the fucking continued, the pain and discomfort melted into something almost resembling pleasure. More and more, her primal instincts began to awaken and her dyke mindset wore away. Her body betrayed her and she began offering less and less resistance. Something frightful awoke inside of Vi and she realized she was having more and more difficulty holding back moans. The sensations became harder and harder to ignore and the line between agonizing pain and agonizing pleasure became more and more blurred.    
  
She couldn’t deny anymore that she was enjoying it. After all, all thousands of her female ancestors, varied as their times and situations were, every last one at some point enjoyed being dicked down by a man. The concept of consentual sex was a recent innovation and a concept easily discarded. Some fleeting, girlish lesbianism was nothing to instincts sharpened by millions of years of evolution. And that evolution stated that Vi’s holes were for cock. Hot, throbbing, man-meat. Not for toys or a woman’s fingers or tongue. Vi’d fooled herself for her entire life, but now the rivers of juices that gushed from her vagina wouldn’t fool anyone. Her shaking thighs, quivering back, and lusty moans made her arousal even more apparent. These unwilling reactions from her body weren’t missed by her lover, who quickly capitalized.   
  
“Hmmm, seems we’re almost there.” To emphasize his point, Sett slipped his right hand up against the side of Vi’s face and hooked two fingers deep into her mouth. Vi offered little resistance and soon the digits were soaked with her mindless drool. He circled his fingers inside her mouth, dragging against her tongue and tickling the saliva glands inside her mouth, encouraging her to release even more fluids.   
  
“Hghhhh … don’t shtop,” she moaned, barely able to form the words with thick fingers clogging up her mouth. “Keep … ohhhh, f-fuck me more …” She ran her tongue against his fingers and made an exaggerated gurgling sound. “Glurrrk, huhghgh… shloo good … oh, oh, oh ...” She mindlessly nibbled and chewed on his fingers, loving the feelings crashing over her.   
  
Her shame released, her lesbianism abandoned in favor of hard man-meat, Vi let loose. She began to bump her hips back into Sett’s thrusts, clenching her inner walls hard, trying to increase the pressure and friction even more. Her moaning intensified, her heart pounded, and her legs threatened to collapse from under her. Her smooth, toned ass bounced backwards again and again as Vi tried to extract as much pleasure for herself as she could. And apparently she could extract a lot as she unbelievably found herself on the brink of orgasm, right along with her lover.    
  
With a grunt and one last hard thrust, Sett buried himself as deep inside the moaning ex-lesbian as he possibly could, giving Vi her first creampie, her first taste of a man. He removed his hand from her mouth and with a splatter of saliva smearing against her face, he grabbed a fistful of her bright pink hair and yanked her head back. His other hand grabbed a fistful of tit and tweaked the nipple hard, enough for Vi to twist her body in pain. His cock, lodged deep inside her vagina expanded, just slightly, before rope after rope of hot semen splattered inside her depths, burning her to the core, searing into her mind the numbing pleasure of cum-dumpsterhood. It filled her completely, and residual amounts or warmth dripped down her legs. The sudden, sharp pain in both her head and breasts, mixed with the burning hot pleasure of her first creampie tipped Vi over the edge as well, and her legs quivered and almost gave away. Her soft moans gave way to piercing screams again, but of unbelievable bliss. She’d been unwillingly dragged into heaven and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, completely overwhelmed by mind shattering pleasure.   
  
“OH FUCK, I’M, UGHHHH, I’M CUMMING!” With her head still roughly pulled back by her hair, she screamed her pleasure into the ceiling, splitting the quiet of the cell block as the sensation of her first real, cock-induced orgasm overwhelmed her completely. “Aaaauuugghhhh, I’m so … huhhghhh, so fucking full!!” Her legs shook, hips quivering, while her torso tightened up and spasmed around Sett’s bitch-breaker. “You … you filled me completely … I can’t believe your cock is so … so fucking good… ”   
  
Satisfied for the moment, her assailant pulled out with a wet  _squelch_ , and a river of semen, along with her own ejaculate, splattered onto the floor from her swollen sex. Each time her core quivered in the aftershock of her mind-wrecking experience, another small spurt of sex fluids to run out of her creamy cunt and down her legs. Exhausted, her legs collapsed and her body slumped down, held up only by the handcuffs still binding her wrists to the cell bars.   
  
“Don’t think we’ll need these anymore,” Sett said as he undid Vi’s bindings. Unrestrained, Vi fell forwards, falling on her hands and knees, with Sett making no effort to help her up. “You’re not going anywhere, are you, darling?” Satisfied Vi wasn’t going to make any move to run away, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. “Why don’t you crawl over here and show me what that mouth does? Besides begging for cock, of course.”   
  
A small part of Vi’s mind screamed at her to get up, to fight back now that she was free. But that was the old Vi, a proud, strong woman. That version of her was gone now. In her stead was a slut in the making that had the greatest orgasm of her life from being cruelly raped from behind. She wanted nothing more than to be fucked, to be abused, to be treated like a mindless piece of meat. And so she turned around slowly, swaying her ass seductively. She understood her purpose in life now, to pleasure her man any way she could. Still on her hands and knees, she crawled over to Sett and positioned her head between his legs. Her head tilted up, blue eyes trained on her new master, she stepped into her new life of being a willing cocksleeve.   
  
“May I taste your cock?” She begged with exaggerated need. “I want to feel your entire length down my throat, drink your cum, please, I’m so thirsty for your hot gooey semen … I wonder just how good it’ll taste directly from the tap … ”   
  
“I said you needed a real pair of lips to be the perfect cocksucker earlier,” Sett leered at his new fuckslave. “Are you going to prove me wrong?”   
  
“Oh, I’m going to show you just how wrong you really are,” Vi moaned. “I’ve been using my mouth to eat pussy my whole life, but now I see it was really made for pleasing superior men. I’m going to give you the best cocksucking of your entire life...” With that, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his member and began to work.   
  
Sucking her first dick was so new and exciting to her. She ran her tongue up and down its considerable length, making loud slurping noises, enjoying the taste. With one hand she cupped his balls and massaged them gently, feeling how much semen was still in them, and quivering with anticipation of drinking it all down.  _First things first_ , she thought. She continued licking, with renewed aggression and pace. Rivers of saliva, mixed with semen and her own juices from when her cunt was fucked earlier made for a slick, lewd coating, and she relished the taste.    
  
Eager to move on, she took as much of Sett’s length in her mouth as she could. And as a virgin cocksucker, that amount turned out to be very little. Less than half of Sett’s length was inside her mouth before it uncomfortably probed the back of her throat and she halted progress. She kept his meat down as much as she could, giving a valiant effort, but the inexperienced woman very quickly found herself coming up for air. Gasping, she looked up at her mate eagerly, only to be devastated at Sett’s bored expression.    
  
“Listen babe, I love you for trying your best, but we’re really not getting anywhere with this. Maybe we could-”   
  
“NO!” She cut him off.  _I can do this_ , she thought.  _I must do this._   
  
She took a deep breath and plunged back down. Invigorated by the unbearable thought of being a less-than-perfect cocksucker, she slammed herself down on Sett’s shaft with a vengeance, almost doubling the progress she made earlier. The large member filled her tight virgin throat completely, triggering her sensitive gag reflex again and again. Even as she choked and sputtered violently, again, the discomfort began to melt into mind-numbing pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down. Each time she brought her face down, she tried to go a little further than the last attempt. Her throat burned and a small part of her mind screamed at her to stop this insanity, but like a true cocksucking whore, she banished those doubts and thought only of deepthroating harder, faster, and deeper. Finally her perseverance paid off and her face completely buried in Sett’s crotch, his entire shaft feeling the hot, tight squeeze of Vi’s pipe. Vi continued skullfucking herself on Sett’s shaft. Now falling into a comfortable rhythm, she focused on indulging faster and harder.    
  
_Gluuurrrk … slurrrrp … huuhhhrrkrkk … ggggghhhhrlk … gurrrggg!_   
  
The lewd sounds of hot, wet cocksucking filled the air and reverberated on the cell block walls. Drool ran down, leaking from her mouth and made a wet mess in her hand as she continued massaging Sett’s cum-laden ballsack. So turned on she was from having her mouth filled with penis, her other hand instinctively moved to her cumstained nethers, still wet from their earlier fucking. Two fingers plunged into her nethers as she tried to bring back some of the feelings from having Sett’s cock lodged deep inside.    
  
Suddenly, she felt hands grab her head.    
  
“Mmmmmmm … I’m close,” Sett whisphered. “You said you wanted a drink?”   
  
Vi’s eyes widened and she bobbed her head best she could in consent.    
  
“Then I hope you’re ready, babe. You’re about to drown.”   
  
With his hands around Vi’s head, Sett plunged her face down faster and harder than Vi could on her own. He also bucked himself upwards to meet her halfway as much as he could. In the face of such a brutal skullfucking, Vi had to brace both her hands against his legs just for some modicum of control. She sputtered and gurgled loudly, choking down Sett’s shaft. Backed up saliva and precum had filled the remaining space in her mouth completely by this point and her cheeks puffed out almost comically. A half-lidded, cock-drunk expression was painted on her face.   
  
Suddenly, the shaft lodged in her windpipe throbbed and her dreams came true as semen spurted out violently directly down into her stomach. She swallowed hard and fast, trying her best to keep down every last drop of love. Drinking from the tap turned out to be an apt expression as she slurped down what felt like a litre of thick cream. The last of his hot cum filled her mouth, some leaking out her lips, but she was able to keep the majority of the salty goo in her mouth as Sett pulled out. Still cognizant of her place as a dirty cumslut, Vi made a show of keeping her mouth open while she swirled his cum in her mouth. Such a mess was her face that as she breathed through her nose, a disgusting bubble of sticky saliva formed, adding to her tear-soaked brutally facefucked look. Finally, she swallowed it all down with a loud gulp before returning to Sett’s shaft and licking the residual semen still stuck on it.   
  
“Mmmmmmm, that was so delicious. I love drinking down your cum. It’s the only drink befitting a dumb whore like me …” Her tongue lolled out of her mouth dumbly and fell backwards on her ass as she wrapped her arms around his leg and rested her well fucked face on his thigh. “Mmmmmmm … I’m in love with your cock … ” she purred. “Fuck me again ... just to make sure I’m pregnant … daddy …”    
  
“What?” Sett grabbed her by her hair again and yanked her face upwards, shooting a familiar pain down her scalp. “What did you call me?”   
  
“D-daddy?” Vi replied, confused.    
  
_Of course a pinked haired, tattooed up, closet slut would have daddy issues. That makes things easier, some more verbal abuse should be enough. The only question now is …_   
  
Sett reached down, yanking Vi’s entire body up until she was basically sitting in his lap, her back pressed against his chest.   
  
_… where can I go from here?_   
  
“Vi, you’re a whore.” Sett said with a straight voice. He locked her neck in with one arm and her torso, along with both of her arms with the other. “Do you know what that means?” He continued without giving her a chance to respond, not that her cock-drunk brain would’ve had much useful to say anyhow. “You’re nothing but a set of holes. The entire value of your life is measured by how good you are at milking semen from cocks. You’re not a police officer. You’re not even a person. Men don’t answer to you, you answer to whichever man currently owns your body and whichever cocks are placed in front of you, and right now that is me and mine. I own you. Do you understand?”   
  
Even though she had already professed her sluttiness and lust of big dick, hearing it said to her was another step up in mind breaking humiliation. “Y-yes, daddy.”   
  
“Good. Now be useful for once and fuck my cock with your ass.”   
  
Her life quantified into whoredom, her existence broken, then broken again, Vi was trapped by her own cock-broken mind and diligently obeyed her new master, settling in her new life of being a willing cocksleeve. Legs still wobbly from the earlier hard fucking she’d recieved, she nontheless tried her best to lift both legs and plant her feet on the edges of the chair. She put her hands against Sett’s torso and lifted her ass over his shaft. Sett grabbed her buttcheeks with both hands, spreading them and adjusted slightly, lining up her sphincter entrance with his cockhead. Slowly, he lowered her onto him.   
  
Vi saw stars or pain as just the tip pierced her virgin asshole. Her other holes were only virgins to cock when they had been claimed by her half-vastayan rapist, but they had at least experienced some sex before. Her rosebud, however, was a virgin to the highest of levels, having never even been touched by another person. Now it was being stretched wide open. She screamed weakly as the pain overwhelmed her. She’d never felt like this before. When she was on her feet getting her pussy raped viciously from behind, even that was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. The pain continued until finally, the entire 8 inches of rock hard man meat was lodged firmly in her ass. For a moment there was reprieve. The eye watering pain was still present, but at least it wasn’t getting worse. Until Sett lifted her up by the ass and dropped her back down. Her eyes bulged open from the sudden impact and she shrieked like a banshee. Again 8 inches of cock ripped open her insides, roughly scraping her fleshy walls. She felt like she was going to die, like she was being torn open.    
  
“AAUGHHHHGHHH … AAAAAHHHHHHH … nghhhghhhh … AGUUGHGHHH” She voiced her pain with screams and whimpers each time her core was pierced. “HAHHGHGHHHHH … AGUHHUH-GLURKKKK!”   
  
Suddenly, she felt Sett’s arm squeeze around her throat. Dully, she realized he only had one hand on her ass, incredibly bouncing her entire body on his cock with just the one hand, while the other arm clamped like a vise around the veins in her neck. Lacking oxygen, her mouth hung open but was unable to make any noise. What remained of rational thought in her brain turned into mush as she dumbly realized what was happening. _I’m gonna fucking die. He’s going to choke me until I’m dead. I’m going to die with his arm around my throat and cock in my ass. Will he even notice? Or maybe he will just continue humping my corpse? Eventually my body will get cold, then he’d have to stop, right?_ Vi’s eyelids fluttered as she desperately clung on to life while her numbing body screamed for air and her mind rambled aimlessly. Finally, a second before she would have gone completely unconscious, the burning in her lungs was suddenly filled with a blast of cold air as the pressure around her throat relaxed.    
  
“Ughhhgh … y-you were going to kill me … daddy, please … I’ll be good … I’ll do whatever you want ...” Her brain, completely devoid of complex thought, spewed out incoherent ramblings past her lips. “Nhghhghhhhh … arughhhghh … fuuuuck …”   
  
Sett stopped pounding Vi's ass for just a moment and moved to change positions. He released her abused throat completely, wrapping both hands around Vi’s thighs and standing up so he was holding her entire body in the air. Off balance, the pair tilted forwards abruptly and Vi’s face smashed painfully into the cell bars. Instinctively, Vi grabbed onto the bars and held on for dear life. Her body dangled precariously, her upper half suspended by her holding onto the bars, and her lower half by Sett gripping her thighs.    
  
“Good, hold on to those. If you slip, you’ll smash your brains out on the concrete floor and I’ll be forced to finish inside your corpse,” Without another word or a chance for Vi to prepare, Sett once again began rearranging Vi’s guts with his gigantic cock.    
  
Her previously vise-tight asshole already left loose and gaping, the pain shooting up her torso had subsided somewhat. Her entire torso felt full of burning heat and she couldn’t control herself. Combined with the adrenaline and shock of her near-death experience, Vi began to feel evidence of overwhelming sexual desire deep in her loins again.  _Arughhghhhh … Noooo … Why does it feel … good?!_ Once again, mindless whimpers of undeniable pleasure spilled from her lips.  _Oh f-fuck! I … UGHHH … I can’t cum from, from … ghuhghhhhnnn… from getting assfucked … arughhgh … can I?!_   
  
Vi’s shameful vocalizations of pleasure only increased in intensity as her butt was fucked loose, and it was only a matter of time before her tormentor noticed and again taunted her for her filthy sluttiness.   
  
“Such an ass-slut already? I sure hope Caitlyn is harder to break. Honestly, this is kind of disappointing.”    
  
However, if Sett hoped to trigger her into exciting defiance by mentioning her ex-lover, he failed. Vi was simply too far gone. She barely registered Caitlyn’s name. The only thing she could focus on was the rolling waves of pleasure crashing through her body as her ass was destroyed. It was simply too good. There existed a sensation, a shame to having her butt defiled that delivered a sexual pleasure greater than even getting her pussy or throat filled. Vi had truly been made into an buttslut, through and through. There was no coming back from this, not ever. The shameful, disgusting, delicious sensation of having a thick pillar ream her rear and rearrange her innards was seared permanently into her brain as the single hottest moment of her life.    
  
“Huhghhghh … fuckkkkk … k-keep goinggg … harder … arughgHGHHG, ARUGHHHHH, F-FUCK!” Her brainless moans of pleasure crescendoed as she climaxed. Mixed juices sprayed from her empty pussy directly onto the ground as she came hard just from being assfucked. Her legs stiffened, toes curled, and her grip on the metal bars tightened until her knuckles were white as flour. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth mindlessly and strings of drool leaked like a faucet as her eyes spun in their sockets and she saw stars.    
  
“Fuck, girl, you’re actually cumming from your ass,” Sett was genuinly suprised. Feeling the burn in his muscles from a night of hard fucking and twitching of his cock still pounding Vi’s ass like a piston, he felt his own climax approaching. “Where do you want this load, darling? Where do you want this creampie?”    
  
A weak moan and a whimper was her only response.   
  
“Speak up, darling, I can’t hear you.” Sett taunted. “And don't forget to address me properly, babe.”   
  
“CUM IN MY ASS, DADDY!” She screamed. After being brutally raped to orgasm after orgasm, the only parts of her mind that were still intact were the parts recognizing cock and cum. “Finish inside my asshole, I’m begging you! Make me your ass-slut! FILL ME UP! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!”   
  
“As you wish, my dear,” With one last hard thrust, he buried his pipe for that last time that night deep inside of her anus. Vi felt her asshole stretch even just the slightest more as the invading instrument expanded in delivering its warm load. Her toned body shook and quivered with each rope of burning hot seed that splattered her rear tunnel. Overwhelming sensations of pleasure blasted her broken mind as her wave after wave of delicious hot semen coated her walls and filled her bowels to the brim with gooey spunk and burned her core in delight. She let out deep, throaty moans as she felt the last splashes of cream inside of her ass channel. A lusty groan accompanied a wet  _shluuukk-pop_ as Sett pulled out of her, a thin string of cum still connecting their well-used sex organs.   
  
All of her holes thoroughly raped, creampied, and left gaping, Vi fell onto the ground in a heap while Sett slumped back into his chair. Her tongue hung out of her mouth while she drooled mindlessly on the floor. Her ass still hanging in the air, Sett was treated to a view of her well-fucked rump. In the aftershock throes of sexual frenzy, Vi shuttered and convulsed uncontrollably and each time she did so, a splooge of semen leaked from her asshole and ran down her clit and eventually her leg. She loved the sensations, more so than anything she’d ever experienced.    
  
Sett reached down and spanked his property hard, leaving a dark red handprint on her buttcheek. “You got any more adorable cumrags hanging around your precinct that I should get to know? Your lover, Caitlyn, perhaps? We could just go to her house and directly ask if she wants to suck my cock.”   
  
Vi turned her head back with the eyes of a puppy begging her new owner for a walk. “When you rape Caitlyn’s brains out, could you blow a thick load into her asshole so I can drink your cum out of it?”   
  
Sett leaned forwards and petted his newly trained cocksleeve on the head, earning a purr of pleasure. “Like I said earlier, darling. I’ll do anything for you.”


	2. Cops and Robbers (Caitlyn, Jinx)

I could get used to this, Sett thought as he leaned back in the comfy leather chair. The small detective’s office was filled with loud slurping and moaning as the two best officers in the force, Caitlyn and Vi, formerly lesbian lovers, now bisexual lovers, filled their lusty mouths with Sett’s cock. Cait bobbed her head up and down, her throat stuffed with man-meat, involuntary tears rolling down her cheeks as she choked down inch after inch of Sett’s bitch-breaker. Ever a lady-killer, Vi lavished Cait’s cunt with her fingers, rubbing her squelching folds and occasionally sliding a few fingers deep inside, just to keep her guessing. Caitlyn’s body responded wildly to the lewdness and juices gushed from her entrance like a waterfall. Vi, with the more difficult role of deepthroating Sett’s monstrous cock left to her partner, took the easier but equally important role of worshipping his balls. She licked and kissed the organs, slobbering messily as she coated them with a thick layer of her hot saliva. She loved the feeling of being filled with load after load of hot cum more than anything, and knew the better care she took of Sett's sack, the more delicious semen he would be able to feed them later. With that thought, she redoubled her efforts in worshipping Sett's balls. Occasionally her face would bump against her blowjob partner’s as both cocksluts cramped themselves as far into Sett’s crotch as they could.

Sett, for his part, absently ran his hands through his girls’ scalps. His left grabbed a fistful of the boxer’s short, bright pink hair and yanked occasionally, knowing that she enjoyed a little more roughness, earning yelps of surprise and moans of hazy lust. His right simply ran through the sniper’s long, purple locks, coaxing her gently through her relatively new ordeal of deepthroating. With both women preoccupied, and not much for him to participate, his mind wandered.

It wasn’t too hard really. After raping Vi into submitting mentally and physically to him, Cait surrendered to her inner slut relatively easily. He could only imagine the emotions and confusion racing through Caitlyn’s head when she opened the door to her apartment only to see her gay lover’s naked body bent over the kitchen counter by a complete stranger, a man, fucking her pussy, hands wrapped tight around her neck, her face controted into an expression of mindless delight. Just by chance, he’d timed it perfectly too, cumming hard in her snatch, filling her with a thick, creamy load that dripped and ran down her quivering leg, bringing Vi to a screaming orgasm as he did so, followed by a loud dirty squelching as he pulled out completely. That creampie was the 5th hot load he’d given her, an impossible feat for normal humans, filing and overfilling all of her holes several times over. However, Sett’s vastayan genes gave him bestial sexual prowess, allowing him to fuck continuously for over a day if he really had to. Unlike most animals that would enter heat, he could more or less activate and deactivate his sexual trance at will. So it only took the 5 steps he walked from Vi to arm’s reach of Caitlyn for his slightly-softened shaft to completely recover and his testicles to begin refilling in anticipation of Caitlyn's fresh virgin holes.

Caitlyn, still in shock at seeing her girlfriend being fucked by a stranger, almost didn’t react when Sett cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Almost 2 in the morning, her mind addled by a day of exhausting work, she mentally submitted almost immediately, instinctively reciprocating the kiss. Operating on her deep, primitive instincts, having a physically imposing man aggressively coming onto her was delightful. Even feeling his shaft poke at her clothed hip, leaving creamy goo on her skirt, something she’d’ve found disgusting normally, a deeper sensation overcame her mind and filled it with lust. Unbeknownst to her, the entire apartment was filled with the stench of Vi’s sexual frenzy, a familiar, comforting smell that subconsciously released the sexual pleasure simulants in her brain. Someone I love got fucked just now, her brain said. And I want some too.

These comforting signals, mixed with her subconscious womanly instinct of wanting nothing more than a muscular, attractive man to fill up her womb and make her a moth created a moment of weakness Sett exploited.

He didn’t rip her clothes off, pin her down, fuck her like he did Vi. Cait was much weaker, mentally and physically. She wouldn’t be able to take such rough treatment and he wasn’t interested in plowing a limp, dead-eyed mess. He liked his lovers more lively and active. He loved it when Vi cursed at him and tried to fight him off. If he wanted some warm meat to pleasure himself without a reaction, he always had his right hand. No, he wanted Caitlyn not just as a body to fuck, but a woman to make love to.

With that in mind he advanced, shoving his tongue past her lips and caressing hers. The deep French kiss continued as he tasted every inch inside her mouth. One hard reached up her top to grope at her breasts, while the other did the same but lower, pawing at her fleshy ass. Their bodies pressed together, he could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest, her breath hot and anxious in his face. Awkwardly with their sexual embrace, he guided her into her bedroom and set her down on her bed.

The things he did to her that night, Caitlyn would never forget. Like Vi, Caitlyn was a virgin to cock, but unlike with Vi, Sett adjusted accordingly. His movements slow, gentle, evenly paced. His lips rarely left hers, sharing loud, wet kisses, his hands caressing her body exclusively for her pleasure, kneading her soft flesh tenderly. Even as he fucked her, he thrust again and again with agonizing slowness. Eventually, when Cait was ready for it, he picked up the pace, dicking her harder, deeper. Her whimpers became moans, and moans became louder moans, and as she climaxed around her new lover she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, locking him in tight while her body quaked as she came. Immediately after her body settled down from her high, he began fucking her again with more strong, deep thrusts, and it wasn’t too long before her mouth hung open, eyes glossing over, and loudly appreciating the non stop pleasure coursing through her body.

The lovers shared orgasm after orgasm for what seemed like hours. When Vi stumbled into the bed, room was made for her. Caitlyn would get on top of Vi and the two would passionately make out, while Sett fucked them both from behind. A few thrusts into Vi’s ass, a few into Caitlyn’s dripping cunt, before returning to Vi, and then Cait again. Two lovely asses stacked on top of each other made for a hot, dripping mess that Sett indulged with reckless abandon. The girls interrupted their throaty, tongue-filled kisses only to moan when one had a hard dick shoved into her. This continued for a while until positions changed, and Sett found himself plowing to a hands-and-knees Caityn from behind while Vi lay under the pair in reverse of Caitlyn and lavished their sex with her slutty mouth. Each hard thrust into Caitlyn's tight snatch was accompanied by a wet, slurping lick from Vi's erotic tongue. Periodically he would pull out of Cait entirely and shove himself balls deep into Vi’s welcoming throat, greeted by a surprised glurk. He’d stay firmly lodged in her windpipe, enjoying the hot snugness, balls resting on her nose. Only when loud, panicky choking and sputtering left a dazed Vi would he pull out and allow the boxer some air while he went back to pounding deep into Cait. The night continued with more pitched orgasms from both girls, more creampies deep in every hole, and increasingly exotic positions from this orgy of a threesome.

Sett, reaching the end of his rope, finished the night by shooting a nice, gooey load on Caitlyn's face and hair and sat back while Vi scrambled on top of her to lick her clean. Cait, overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through every fiber of her being, simply lay there dumbly while her lover lapped up globs of semen off her face, leaving smeared trails of saliva and cum. She snapped out of her cock-drunk stupor when Vi put her lips against hers and shared throaty kisses and swapped the hot cum between their mouths back and forth, most of it spilling into her neck and bust. Finally, all three participants were completely exhausted and collapsed together into the bed. All three were a mess, covered with lewd, sticky substances, but none had the energy to even suggest cleaning up. Both girls, filled with a euphoric post-sex afterglow, fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. Buried between two sexy bodies, Sett soon joined them.

The morning was little more but a continuation of sexual frenzy for all parties involved. Sett woke up to his half-mast member being sucked on by a bright, cleaned-up Vi, Caitlyn nowhere to be seen. Waking up to a blowjob wasn’t new to him, but no woman had ever been as enthusiastic as Vi in fulfilling their oral duties.

“Ah! You’re finally awake.” Vi’s demeanor was that of a cheerful, newlywed housewife eager to please her husband. “Cait’s still showering, you made an absolute mess of us last night … perhaps you’d like to join her?”

Sett, rejuvenated from a night’s rest, felt the fire in his loins light again and sat up, needing no more encouragement. He patted Vi adoringly on the cheek a few times, earning a soft sigh of pleasure from the woman, before smacking her with a backhand. Not hard, but not exactly gently either. Just enough to shock Vi and leave her in some minor pain, exactly the way a tough girl like her wants to be treated, and she moaned appreciatively, rubbing her stinging cheek. “Be a good girl and make us some breakfast, alright? I’ll be right out.”

Vi, like the obedient whore she now was, bounced towards the kitchen at his command. “Of course. Anything for you … daddy” She purred the last word softly with a sly gance and a wink back towards him, and Sett wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hair and shove his cock deep into her throat until she passed out, and then some.

Gods, she’s just so … loveable? No, not even that. Sett mused. No, more like … fuckable. Something about Vi just made Sett want to break her. To humiliate her. To hurt her. To use every fiber of her flesh as little more than the disposable sex toy it was. The combination of her dyed hair, spunky attitude, Sett wished she would regrow her backbone and defy him just so he could shatter her again like in the jail cell. It was honestly disappointing to him how quickly she fell into the role of his eager cock-warmer, moaning like a harlot even as he abused her. The more pain he inflicted on her, the more she seemed to adore him.

“Get to it then, love.” He got up, still naked with his cock just hanging out in the air, and started walking towards the sound of running water. He slipped into the steamy bathroom and drank in the hazy silhouette of Caitlyn’s shapy figure in the shower. Last night was a rush of sex, ravenous and carnal, a desperate tearing off of clothing and very importantly, in the dark. Now he had time and light to appreciate her body properly. He pulled the shower curtain aside, stepped in, and found himself staring into Caitlyn’s piercing blue eyes. Only a moment of hesitation, before he wrapped her tight in his arms and she leaned forwards in a deep kiss. She tasted the same as she did last night, of sweet sexual bliss, this time with hot water splashing around their bodies, adding a real steam to their already steamy copulations.

“Mmmmmm,” he sighed. “Someone’s eager …”

She slipped a hand down to his rock-hard cock and guided it towards her wet holes.”Shut up and fuck me.”

A meek virgin merely 12 hours ago, Caitlyn was now bouncing herself eagerly against Sett’s manhood. Obliging her eagerness, Sett picked her up by the thighs and slammed her back against the shower wall, pinning her there, before taking hard, deliberate thrusts straight into her womanhood. Her fat, soapy tits bounced against his chest and he buried his face between them as he fucked her, the hot bliss of sex increased even more by the hot shower water crashing against them.

Caitlyn, for her part, was in heaven again. Overwhelmed by the sensations of a big dick ravaging her, she instinctively wrapped her legs around her lover’s torso and tightened with every thrust. She put her arms around his head and squeezed her breasts around his face even more, bouncing her chest, smothering him with her bust.

Hot water rained down on them, pasting thick clumps of Cait’s hair between their faces. The oppressively hot humidity mixed well with the gloriously carnal sensations shared between the couple, bringing them both quickly to the edge of climax. A few more hard thrusts and Cait tipped over the edge, pussy walls squeezing painfully hard on the thick invader, milking it with hot pressure. Waves of euphoria washed through her and she let out loud cries of pleasure. Her legs straightened and toes curled involuntarily as she came, hard and messy. Sett joined her a moment later, mind swimming in a heady daze as he painted her insides, an entire night’s worth of backlogged semen pumping into Caitlyn’s womb, filling her with another load of hot cum.

Caitlyn, dizzy and legs wobbling from both the hot water and hot sex, clung onto her lover as he put her down, steadying herself. The two merely shared a moment of quiet, hearing each other catch their respective breaths, chests rising and falling, muscles shaking and quivering.

“Mmmmmmm …” the purple-haired officer breathed directly into the fighter’s ear, still hints of unsated lust dangling from her voice. “You even know what a shower is, you filthy animal? You certainly don’t smell like it.” She gestured towards the soap and shampoo bottles as she teased him.

“Sorry, we don’t use bottled soap where I come from, you’re gonna have to do it for me,” Sett, happy to continue with the pseudo-roleplay, bit back.

“Ugh, you really are a dirty animal,” She separated from him and turned off the shower. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted a large handful of the cream soap into her hand. “At least you fuck like one. Turn around.” Sett obliged and she began lathering his shoulders and back area, taking plenty of time to caress and massage his lean muscular form. Her mind wandered as she did so, half daydreaming half remembering last night, feeling those muscles pick her up, throw her around like a ragdoll, pinning her down with more force than she could imagine escaping from, imposing a man’s will on her woman’s body, exactly as she wanted it …

Finished with the back area, Sett turned around and Cait began working his chest. As she spread the soapy cream, her fingers bumped into smatterings of small, faint scars. Absently, she traced her fingers with ghostly gentleness along the raised lines in his skin. “So sexy. Did you get these wrestling with a cougar?”

Sett looked her straight in the eyes. “No, you didn’t scratch me at all, actually.”

Caitlyn stopped for a second in a question-mark-ping sort of moment but gave no other response, and simply moved on with soaping his arms. Completely missed his point. Sett tilted his head, rolled his eyes, and sighed. “You’re a few years older than me, we just had sex, you were absolutely glutonouss and insasiable about it. Based on that, some people would call you a cougar. Issa joke.”

Cait dropped to her knees and started soaping his taunt legs. “Shouldn’t you make sure I’m pregnant first before making those sorts of dad jokes?”

“With how much cum I’ve pumped into you if you’re not pregnant by now, it’s definitely a problem with you and not me,” Sett retorted.

Caitlyn finished up with his legs and leveled her eyes at the last part of his body, the chunk of vulgar manliness hanging at half-mast an inch from her face. “Mmmmmm, so defensive,” she purred while wrapping her soapy hands around his shaft and scrotum. “I wasn’t questioning your potency, you know.” She peeled aside the foreskin, making sure to clean inside it, making sure to soap every little bit of the head. “Honestly, I just wanted an excuse for you to cum inside me a few more times… ” she moaned as her slippery fingers perused every tiny bit of the instrument that’d been gouging her guts a few minutes ago. “Is that too much to ask for...?”

Finished with the soap, Caitlyn turned the water back on and rinsed both their bodies clean in cool silence. They stepped out of the shower and halfway through drying himself, Sett cleared his throat. “Well, if you want, we could just stay inside and-”

“Not a chance.” Caitlyn was turned away from him, but there was a stiffness to her movements that revealed her seriousness. “Much as I would love to just cuddle and fuck you all day, there’s a reason I came home so late last night.” She turned around to face him and her face was all business. It was admirable how quick she could flip from an impassioned lover to consummate professional. “Jinx, an insane serial killer, is on the loose again and we need to track her down or people will die. Much as I hate to say it, I can’t waste anymore time with you … indulging myself.”

Sett, almost impressed by her ability to shift gears, only nodded in acknowledgement.

The pair walked out to the kitchen, where Vi had already finished eating and was just sitting restlessly. Seeing the pair come out, Vi jumped up. “What took you so long? It’s all gone cold now.”

Sett patted her on the cheek again, and Vi cooed like the well trained whore she was. “Blow me while I eat, and I’ll forgive you.”

While Vi got on her hands and knees under the tale to obey, Caitlyn took the opportunity to playfully slap her ass. So much for the consummate professional.

Sat in place and enjoying a cold breakfast, Sett ignored Vi wrapping her lips around his cock and spoke to Caitlyn as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. “You know, I could be of help with your criminal problem. Get one of your guys to find an associate of her’s and I’ll pose as a small-time arms dealer looking for clients. Someone like her gotta have plenty of guys like me as associates. I’ll blend right in.”

And it really was just that simple. Caitlyn drove the three of them down to the station and made the order, calling Sett officially as an “undercover contractor.” Then it was just a matter of waiting until something came up. Vi, of course, soon suggested a double blowjob to pass the time and Caitlyn reluctantly agreed. And so another long hour of the two hot women taking turns throating his cock and otherwise messily pleasuring him orally. They eagerly drank him down again and again with no hesitation. Vi, then Caitlyn. Caitlyn, then Vi again. A pair of hot mouths, concerned with nothing but slurping down the cock placed in front of them, like perfectly trained whores.

Vi looked up at a sex-dazed Sett and laughed. “If your plan works and we catch Jinx together, we’ll take a week off and spend it doing nothing but sucking your cock. Sounds good, doesn’t it, Cait?” She nudged her partner.

Caitlyn took her mouth off Sett’s cock to respond. “Well, I can’t make any promises, but …” she blushed, “you would definitely deserve a nice reward.”

A stiff knock on the door and both women snapped back up to standing. Vi, the messier of the two, turned away and buried her face in a filing cabinet, while Sett grumbled and reluctantly put his dick away. Cait wiped some cum and spit off her lips and opened the door.

In stumbled a short, frail woman with thick glasses that looked more like an accountant than a police officer. “Uh, Ma’am, we’ve got 2 positive matches as per your request. We don’t have enough evidence for convictions that would stick so they’re still out there, but we’re very sure they’re associates of Jinx. Both with extensive rap sheets in small time criminal activities: robbery, possession of weapons, improper storage of firearms, the like.”

Sett stood up and walked towards her, throbbing erection clearly visible through his pants. “What’s this, an all-women's police department? The criminals in this town turn themselves in usually, or what?”

“I’m the chief investigator. And who the hell are you?” she snapped back.

Ignoring her completely, Sett turned to Caitlyn. “Darling, jot down a name and location for me and I’ll head out, just need to get some things prepped first.” He grabbed her gently by the back of the head and gave her a quick kiss. He then turned to the new girl and smirked, before walking up to Vi and grabbing a fistful of her ass. “You have any guns around here? Things might get ugly.” When Vi didn’t react, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head backwards until her flushed face was upside down an inch from his. “Pack me one, alright babe?” Dominance asserted, he turned back towards the wide-eyed girl, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“Huh,” he leered. “I guess you can call me sir, Ms. Chief Investigator.”

\----------------------------

“This way.” The small-time criminal identified by Caitlyn’s assistant led Sett to the side entrance of an old abandoned workshop. The door creaked as he pushed them open and the two stepped inside.

“Jinx?” He called out into the dark. “There’s someone here to see you. Says he’s an arms dealer looking for customers. Got some experimental black market stuff you might be interested in.” He turned towards Sett. “Watch yourself now, Jinx is a real crazy bitch. Pays well though, which is what you’re interested in?”

As if on cue, loud clanging of metal rang out from the darkness and Sett’s guide jumped.

“You get the fuck outta here Chris, or my fish is gonna chew you up!” came a screeching voice. “I told you never to come here!” More unidentifiable noises followed.

“And I’m outta here. Good luck!” Chris turned right around and briskly walked out, slamming the iron door behind him.

Sett dropped the stachel he was carrying with him and cautiously walked into the darkness. “Jinx?” His hand bumped against a light switch, which predictably did nothing when he flipped it. “Is this just a standard first date for you? Not gonna lie, I’m a little weirded out right now.”

All of a sudden, a lamp switched on only a few feet beside him. Jinx sat on a stool, with the lamp on the table beside her. Sett could see some open wiring on some device on the table, what she was working on before being interrupted.

Jinx glared at him and tilted her head. “Pretty cute. For a narc,” she said, in a completely normal tone. Completely contrary to the crazy weirdness she’d removed Chris with, Jinx looked and acted like an ordinary girl, with her striking blue hair being her only standout trait. Her face was pretty but she looked tired, almost bored, and her slouched body language suggested as such. Her frame was almost impressively non-threatening; if Sett didn’t know she was a convicted serial killer, she’d almost look cute.

Almost? Fuck that, she’s definitely cute. Whoever said not to stick your dick in crazy never met this chick. Sett hadn’t initially walked into this situation expecting to just pull his pants off and fuck whoever this “Jinx” girl was, but upon seeing her pretty face and slim, vulnerable body, rape seemed like a more and more appealing option for subduing who was, in all fairness, a violent and dangerous crimminal.

“You got me.” Sett shrugged as he started walking towards her. “Caitlyn and Vi promised to blow me for a week if I brought you in. Not really something I could resist. I’m sure you understand…”

As he stepped within arm’s reach, Jinx suddenly snapped into motion. A blue stun gun appeared in her hand and she jabbed into Sett’s neck. “You really think you could just walk in here and take me that easily?” she hissed, eyes popping wide open, again filled with her signature uncaring insanity. “How do you think I keep horny lunkheads like you in line without becoming another mindbroken cockrag? I can take care of myself. And now I’m gonna pump voltage through your nerves until your heart explodes! Hope getting to fuck some hot girl cops was worth it… ”

She trailed off as she felt a large hand grab her wrist and began twisting it until the stun gun left contact with Sett’s neck. Shocked, she looked back at him, only to see a toothy grin.

“That’s all it takes to stop a human? Pretty sad, honestly.” Sett continued twisting Jinx’s wrist until her eyes watered in pain and she let go and the stun gun clattered against the ground.

“Y-you’re not-,” she stammered, rancid fear filling her eyes.

“No, I’m not a human. Not entirely, at least. And you’re not the crazy murdering psycho that everyone fears. You’re just an arrogant bitch that’s never met a real man.” With that, he grabbed her and threw her off the stool.

Still grinning like a leopard about to devour its prey, he grabbed Jinx’s shorts and ripped them apart with ease, exposing her pussy to cold air before shedding his own pants and deftly mounting the much smaller girl.

Jinx found herself pinned flat on the ground, and with a large half-vastyan on top of her, and there was really no chance for her to escape. Trembling as cold air brushed her bare nethers, she whimpered as Sett maneuvered painfully into position, making sure she was unable to resist. She grimaced as she felt her pussy lips being forcefully split by a large cockhead and hard man-meat she was woefully unprepared for began scraping her insides. Tears dripped out of her eyes and down her cheeks and she opened her mouth to scream, only for Sett to shove all four fingers of his right hand deep into her mouth, cutting off her verbalization of pain. What came out instead was nothing more than a wet gargle.

“I’ve heard enough from you,” Sett leaned in and hissed into her ear. “Just try to enjoy this, darling. Because I certainly will.”

With one hand pinning the blue-haired bitch to the ground and the other roughly fishhooking her, cockhead grinding against her wet pussy lips, Sett relished in her body‘s pathetic attempts to stop what was happening. He slowly lowered his hips against her, forcefully pushing inch after inch of his thick meat inside her, snugly filling up every last crevice, feeling the incredible tightness of Jinx’s creamy walls as he bottomed out, the entire shaft lodged firmly inside her hot cunt.

It was perfect, really. An ass flat as a board, tits borderline non-existent, and a personality grating enough to double as a cheese shredder was irrelevant if she was still a good fuck. And as Sett pulled completely out and slammed back in with athletic explosiveness, feeling her lithe body react violently to the assault, her hips buckling, thin arms straining, a barrage of whimpers and other noises escaping past his hand, Jinx’s body definitely fell into a category of a good fuck. And so he kept hammering into her. Again and again, deep, relentless pounding, trying to viciously gouge into her womb.

No matter how much Jinx cried and begged for him to stop, her horny body couldn’t lie. Her nethers were soaking wet, and only continued to release more and more ejaculate as the rape continued, lubricating Sett’s girthy cock as it fucked her senseless. With each deep thrust, his scrotum slapped against her pussy lips, sending more confusing signals up her body. Despite her mind being very clearly against her treatment, her body unexpectedly climaxed hard. Her muscles tensed and eyes widened, as loud unwilling moans suddenly overwhelmed her, screaming her pleasure best she could with a large hand filling her mouth. Her brain cursed at herself, she couldn’t believe she’d cum this hard from being raped by a stranger.

“Nooooo … mmmphhhhhh … arughghhh,” she tried her best to recover herself, but she couldn’t take back how she’d just orgasmed like a bitch in heat. It wasn’t over for her yet, not by a long shot.

Undisturbed, Sett continued fucking her. Even as Jinx’s overused pussy became swollen at being pounded so relentlessly, Sett cared little. Confident she was too weak now to resist in any meaningful way, he took his hands off her and instead began groping her ass, thighs, and back. Even as small as Jinx was and as boring her body was, there was still plenty of soft, pleasureable flesh to grab, pinch, and smack. Grabbing onto her hips with one hand, he spanked her viciously as he fucked her, raining down painful blows, earning pained gasps as he stuck her. Soon, her ass and thighs were a dark red mess of well-abused flesh.

Sett, very satisfied with his handiwork but had not yet climaxed himself, grabbed onto Jinx’s hips with both hands and flipped her on her back. He drank in the sight of her face contorted in agony, tears filling her eyes, drool spilling from her mouth, all framed by messy blue hair. He spread her slim legs widely apart, giving himself easy access to her messy cunt. He squatted over her and smirked before shoving himself balls-deep into her pussy. He crudely grabbed onto her face with one hand and fondled her nipples with the other. Each time he filled her pussy with his cock, he would roughly yank on or pinch her nipples, while enjoying how her eyes twisted in a maddening mix of pain and delight while her jaw was locked into silence by his hand.

Jinx wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to scream in pleasure, wrap her legs around her assailant, rub on her soaked pussy lips while his monster cock pounded past them and delivered her through another series of mindbreaking orgasms. But at the same time, she hated the feeling of powerlessness, of being roughly fucked and handled like an object. A crazy bitch she was, Jinx enjoyed keeping those around her on her toes. But never would she submit to someone, especially a man. She was a free spirit, never to be tamed or leashed, but none of that could change just how good it felt to be fucked, hard and deep by a monster of a man, who held her down and snuffed out her fighting spirit, who could make her feel like a woman for the first time in her life. The turmoil of conflicting emotions burned inside her and was quickly settled when another tide of toe-curling pleasure snuck up on her and suddenly she found herself deep in the throes of orgasm again. Her back and neck arched until she was looking at an upside down back wall, brain empty in a cock-drunk stupor. Jolts of hot pleasure shot up her spine and through her limbs, and her body spasmed violently in response.

Sett slowed, then pulled out again. “One more position and I’ll give you the creampie you so obviously want.” He smiled at her, all teeth. “And a crazy bitch like you will probably really like this one.”

With Jinx still a weak and whimpering pile on the floor, Sett walked back to where his rucksack had been discarded earlier and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, courtesy of his new girlfriends. He locked up Jinx’s thin wrists and looped in a length of chain nearby. Finally, he threw the length of chain through a truss hanging from the low ceiling and pulled Jinx up into an upright position. He hung her by her arms just high enough that her toes barely scraped against the ground and locked the other end of the chain to a hook on the wall. Though barely conscious and definitely too weak to stand on her own, the chain held her small body entirely upright, and gravity pulled a wash of pussy juices and precum down her legs.

“How’s that?” He leaned towards her hung head and slowly rubbed her pussy with his hand, feeling her overused body quiver at his touch. “My little piece of fuckmeat, hanging from the ceiling where she belongs. You like it?”

“S-stop teasing,” her voice was so low he could barely hear her. “J-just … just fuck me already.”

Sett put his hands on the thighs and pulled her onto his waiting cock. “Just can’t wait for my cum, huh?” Once again, her hot, slick pussy walls welcomed his shaft and clung to him like an old lover. The by-now familiar tight squeeze was blissful as he slammed into her again and again. Strung up only by her arms and not pinned to the ground this time, Jinx’s body was free to bounce and flail as her much larger lover sent her small body flying with every hard thrust.

It was all just too good. Jinx couldn’t handle it. While she was far from a virgin, constantly associating with men of low moral character meant this wasn’t the first time she’d been taken against her will. Usually her assailants would leave her more angry than anything else and she’d take her revenge against them in her own vicious manner afterwards. But what she was experiencing right now was something else entirely. Being treated like a piece of meat, hung limply from the ceiling and pounded, again and again, only left her in a state of continuous bliss as orgasm after orgasm pumped through her, each one draining more of her energy and will. As her mind broke down, she gave in to her carnal desires and screamed and moaned like a cheap whore, begging Sett to fuck her deeper and harder. Desperate for him to cum inside her, Jinx locked her legs around his hips with what little strength she still had, urging him to finish deep inside her. Her face was a contoured mess of overwhelming ecstasy, eyes rolling into the back of her head, tongue hanging out, drooling mindlessly.

“Fuck … fuck … arughhhh …” Jinx couldn’t think anymore. All she wanted was more. “Cum inside me … please … fuck! I’m … guhhghh … I’m begging you. Make me yours!”

Sett, for his part, wasn’t having a bad time either. Tall, fit women who could match his physicality, like Vi, were his favorite; it was an accomplishment to break them down, turning their usually-high self confidence against them and the thought of submitting their prideful selves into mewing sluts begging to be fucked turned him on like nothing else. Despite how physically weak Jinx was, pinning her down and throwing her around like a piece of meat was child’s play, after all, seeing how easily her smooth, in-control persona cracked and broken as he fucked her into womanly submission pleased him immensely as well. As testament to her well-fucked state, her legs wrapped around his thighs and lewd moaning, begging to be creampied, and he was happy to oblige her request.

Just as Jinx’s body shuttered and her voice broke into another clawing orgasm, she felt Sett’s grip around her tighten and suddenly spurts of hot cream began painting her tight passage. Any weak grip she still had on herself was instantly lost as she felt her rapist unload his balls deep inside her. Her eyes popped wide open, mouth wide open in a final, desperate scream as she felt her womb and her cunt bloated from being filled with copious amounts of warm, gooey cum. A massive load of hot seed, easily the biggest and most potent she’d ever received, filled her core up with burning satisfaction and her body fell limp, energy completely drained.

Well satisfied, Sett pulled out of his toy with a lewd noise and wiped himself off with some of Jinx’s dirty, tattered clothing. He turned back towards Jinx, still quivering mindlessly in the wake of her many orgasms, globs of fresh seed dripping down the insides of her legs.

“Why don’t you stay here and hang out for a while?” he teased her as he fixed his clothes. “Not that you have much of a choice.”

\------------------------------------

As soon as he got back to the station, Vi and Caitlyn swarmed him. “Are you alright? Did you find her?”

Sett grabbed a handful of both girls’ behinds. “Yeah, I’m fine. Pretty good, actually. There’s an abandoned iron workshop on 23rd ave, I left Jinx there. She’s … subdued, so your boys should be safe to just go in.”

“Wow, you’re amazing! We’ve been on her tail for weeks now and you track her down just like that? You’re so wonderful!” Caitlyn gushed and pressed herself against his chest deeper, while Vi just rolled her eyes.

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to marry him or hire him.” Vi jabbed.

Caitlyn shot her lover a dirty look before turning back to her other lover, blushing hard. “How can we ever repay you?”

“Well, I’m pretty tired” he yawned exaggeratedly. “Bringing that stuck-up chief investigator bitch that snapped at me earlier home with us tonight would be a fine start. A nice dicking should smooth out our differences.”

Caitlyn’s face lost some of her brightness. “Oh, you’re talking about Claire. I’m afraid she’s married.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright.” Sett grinned wolfishly. “I really don’t mind.”


	3. Lux fucks

Sett sat back in the office chair while Claire, on her knees partially under the desk, worked her lips around his cock. At this point, he was more or less a constant fixture in the back office, getting around to all the foxy girl cops in the station. He went home with Caitlyn and Vi every night, so during the day he took the opportunity to sample the rest of the sexy roster. He actively prowled the small office looking for a firm ass or a cute face, of which there was plenty. The girls got used to it pretty quickly, walking to the water cooler and getting your butt pawed at, pulled into a nearby storage closet and bent over the fax machine and fucked roughly for a good hour, resuming the workday on shaky legs with warm cum leaking from a hole or two. No one objected, though. A few even began actively looking forward to it.

Stupid whores are all the same, he thought, resting his hand on the back of Claire’s head as she enthousiastically choked herself on his slab. Like this bitch. Didn’t even mention she was married before jumping on my dick. I wouldn’t’ve even known had Cait not told me. That didn’t stop him, though. In his experience, looking for honest women of high moral character was little more than an exercise in futility, especially once his dick came out. Either way, Claire’s soft throat and fat tits more than made up for any misgivings Sett had about her as a person. Slobbering and gagging on his cock loudly and aggressively without pause while juices leaked from her pussy and soaked her panties, before likely going home to her husband and oh, I’m just feeling tired tonight, honey, maybe tomorrow. Sett’s lip twisted in anger imagining some fat, pathetic salaryman wondering what that changed with his wife and why she-

A soft cough behind Sett startled him, enough for him to leap out of the chair, bucking his hips and slamming Claire’s head into the hardwood desk. The woman slumped to the floor, not quite unconscious, but definitely dazed. Sett turned to face the source of the sound which turned out to be an unwelcome, but not unkown surprise guest.

“My dude. Do you know how doors work?” Sett asked.

Zed scoffed. “Don’t ‘my dude’ me, kid. I just didn’t feel like explaining myself to the other cops. Shadow-shifting in was easier.” Dressed like an ordinary civilian in a grey hoodie and blue jeans, it was laughable to imagine his misty shadow clones dressed in the same manner.

“Using forbidden magics to create shadow clones in order to avoid human interaction? Your test results are back,” Sett drawled, “Turns out you’re terminally autistic. Who knew?”

Zed barked a laugh. “Hilarious, but I’m not here to get punked by you, kid. I have work for you.”

Sett’s brow furrowed. “For me?”

“Yeah, and you are very uniquely suited in this scenario so listen good. An old Demacian noble came to us a couple days ago. Says they’ve got a problem with an heiress in one of the major families. Apparently she’s dating an outsider, some shrimp-dick kid here in Piltover. A big no-no among the Demacian ruling elite. You know how incestuous and inbred those fuckers are. Anyhow, she’s run off with this boyfriend and is currently hiding somewhere here. They’ve got a nice political marriage to some square noble boy lined up back home, so you just have to track her down, convince her to ditch her fling, and bring her back to Demacia.”

Sett crossed his arms, obviously not convinced. “How am I uniquely suited for this? And don’t say it’s because I’m fucking half the police force. Sneaking past these lunkheads would be child’s play for you.”

Zed smirked. “The key here is that if you just kidnap her, she’ll likely run away again. You also need to convince her to ditch her boyfriend. If she’s not too keen, which she’s likely not to be, I’ll just remind you that they don’t take a maiden’s purity too seriously in Demacia. Pretty sure they usually end up doing the trick with the goat’s blood anyway. Do what you must. ”

Sett was taken aback. “You’re seriously paying me to hunt down and fuck a runawayDemacian teenager? Why aren't you doing this yourself? If I recall, you’ve got a knack for this sorta thing. A reputation, even. I mean, I remember you bragging about personally defiling that vastayan rogue that stole from you while forcing her cuck boyfriend to watch, didn’t you?”

Zed sighed. “That was years ago, kid. Times change, as do men. I’m married now.”

“Huh,” Sett tilted his head in surprise. “Akali’s that hard on you? Won’t let you go out and bang some broads every now and again?”

Zed’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “No, idiot. I’m that hard on myself. She’s gorgeous, proud, and I love her with my entire soul, so no, I’m not going to betray her like that just to get my dick wet.” He cooled off quickly and his expression softened. “Look, when you’re done with this job, come back to the temple for a visit with me and Akali. I’ll let you see our kids. Not even old enough to talk, Sett, they just eat and sleep 16 hours a day. It’ll be good for you. This,” he gestured to the still dazed and confused Claire, “this is nothing. This doesn’t last. It’s shit. I know it’s hard for someone like you to accept, but it really is. Find someone you genuinely care about, someone you actually love, someone who loves you back, that’s the best advice I can give you, kid. I really hope you take it to heart. Take it from someone who was in your shoes once.”

He put a sealed envelope on the desk and disappeared in a swirling cloud of dark mist.

Jeez, what a dick. Zed had done Sett a large favor when he was still relatively new to the fight scene by bumping off a rival promoter, a red-faced scumbag notorious for underpaying his fighters, with the understanding that Sett would repay him in the future. All debts had been paid, leaving the two in an odd uncle-nephew sort of friendship with the older ninja periodically checking in on the younger fighter. Sett was happy to take odds and ends jobs for him, but the assassin could definitely be a self-righteous jackass sometimes. He opened the envelope and skimmed the details of his targets. Utmost secrecy … Lux … Ezreal … Yellow Trail Bar… no witnesses … He tucked the photos of the pair into his jacket pocket and stood up.

“Easy enough, I suppose. Especially with a cooperative police force,” Sett mused. “The girls are gonna get a real kick out of this…”

\-------------------------------------------

“Those two?” Caitlyn pointed out a couple sitting on a porch outside an open air bar.

Sett held up the photo and double checked. “Yeah, looks like them.” He pointed for Vi, who was driving the police car. “Pull up there.”

The car pulled up and the two officers got out, while Sett continued lounging in the back seat. He watched from behind the tinted window as his two ladies accosted the seated pair. The boy seemed to be arguing, but Vi was having none of it and shoved them both towards the car. No doubt threatening them with handcuffs, Sett mused, wistfully recalling his first encounter with the enforcer. The passenger doors opened, and Lux and Ezreal were roughly dumped inside, one slim blonde on either side, before the cops regained their positions in the front.

“What the fuck is this?! You pick this guy up for loitering at the dump or something?!” Ezreal turned up his nose at the half-vastayan.

“Funnily enough, I outrank those two. Now shut up.” Sett raised his right elbow and shoved the smaller man’s head against the window and kept it there. Even with both hands pushing back, Ezreal couldn’t budge him. Sett turned to his left and winked at the petite woman, who blushed slightly and looked away. Lux was obviously bothered by the broad-shouldered beast-man in the tight t-shirt sitting uncomfortably close and trying to hide it, to no avail.

“You kids better behave back there or I’m turning this car around!” Vi laughed and pulled onto the road. Unknown to the demacian and her suitor, like a cheesy slasher movie, they weren’t heading for a police station where their papers would be checked like they’d been told, but they didn’t recognize the Piltover roads well enough to know that. I mean, even the dumb blond in Death Proof recognized Kurt Russell’s character missing the first turn while driving her home, and that bitch was terminally stupid.

“Cait, I’m bored,” Sett complained. “Be a good girl and suck my cock, will you?”

Lux laughed nervously. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so rude to the police officer, Mr. .... uh …”

“Sett. Nice to meet you.”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and reclined her seat until it was pressing Ezreal even more uncomfortably into the back right of the police car. She turned her body lithely until she was facing Setts crotch. Eagerly, she reached out and began undoing his pants. “I should punish you for leaving Claire like that earlier today. Poor woman. You’re lucky I’m bored too…”

“W-wait, you’re actually gonna…” Lux turned beet red as she witnessed such a vulgar display.

Sett just shrugged. “Why not? Safer her than Vi, right?”

Lux let out another nervous laugh. “T-that’s not funny…” When Cait got a handful of Sett’s junk and pulled its entire length out, Lux audibly gasped.

“Never seen such a big dick before, girl? Don’t worry, me neither … mmmmmm… until I met this handsome stud, that is,” Caitlyn teased before taking it in her mouth. Lux could only blush harder and stare as the small space of the car was filled with the loud, wet noises of aggressive throatfucking. Sett’s right hand kept Ezreal far away using his free hand to grab a fistful of Caitlyn’s hair at the base, with his newfound leverage he hammered her face up and down with callous roughness. Lux watched in morbid fascination at Cait’s throat bulge out, tears running down her face, and bubbles of saliva coming out of her nose as she choked the girthy length down, her delicate face used as little more than a fucktoy.

“D-does that feel … good?” Lux’s very sheltered life had never prepared her for anything resembling this. The loud, unmistakable sounds filled her ears, while the musky, unmistakable stench filled her nostrils, she began reacting uncontrollably to the lewd display assaulting her senses. Tingles ran up and down her body and saliva filled her mouth and her pussy moisened slightly, all far beyond her control.

Caitlyn popped off of Sett’s shaft for just a few seconds to gasp and weeze for breath. “Better than anything you could imagine. Except maybe having it stretching out your pussy,” she moaned like a harlot, before slamming herself back down.

“I’ve never seen anyone that big before… and thick …” Lux hadn’t moved her eyes from Sett’s cock from the second Cait first pulled it out, and the fighter had noticed.

“You want to touch it?” Sett asked, snapping Lux out of her trance. “Go on, I can tell you’re going crazy. I’m part wolverine, y’know. I can smell how turned on you are.”

Lux wanted to say no, she wanted to demand to be let out of the car, this wasn’t the way a noble like her should be treated. But a small voice in the back of her head made its presence known. Isn’t this what you wanted? Your parents wanted you to marry some boring noble boy for their own benefits, if only they could see you now: sitting next to a massive, beasty cock getting sucked off by a police officer. They’d faint at the thought of you doing this. What’s wrong with a little touch, anyhow…

Gingerly, she gazed her hand over the very base of Sett’s shaft. Feeling the hot stickiness of spit and precum covering it, Caitlyn’s slutty lips touching her hand each time she slammed herself down. “It’s so … hot,” she commented absently.

Suddenly, Caitlyn made a loud choking noise and Sett roughly bucked his hips up deeper into her mouth, Lux snatching her hand back in surprise. “It’s about to get hotter,” Sett grunted as he erupted into Caitlyn’s waiting stomach. Lux watched, wide-eyed, as the police officer, still dressed in her proper uniform, drank down deeply a load of thick, gooey semen without hesitation. After a barrage of wild slurping, choking, and swallowing, Caitlyn, with cum still dripping from her lips, her hair and uniform a mess from her exertion, popped off of Sett’s cock and beamed a wide smile at Lux.

“It’s quite nice,” Cait cooed gently, wiping off the corners of her mouth with her fingers before sucking them clean with an exaggerated suggestiveness. “Maybe you would like a taste?” She put a wet hand against Lux’s face, thumb grazing her lip. Upon seeing her frozen stiff in fear, she relented. “Not yet? Alright, there’s no rush. Here-” she put her hand around Lux’s instead, guiding it around Sett’s still-erect cock. “Get used to how it feels, first…”

“N-no, I can’t … please, my b-boyf- … Ezreal …” Lux squirmed, but made no physical attempt to stop Caitlyn from guiding her into a stiff handjob.

“Aw, relax,” Sett laughed. “He’s right here. Your big, strong boyfriend? He’s quite alright with this, if he wasn’t, he’d say so himself. Right?” Sett, of course, had his hand clamped down on Ezreal’s jaw, who could only whimper pathetically as his girl stroked the bigger man’s shaft. “See? He understands. We all have urges sometimes, and if he can’t perform for you but someone else can, well, there’s nothing wrong with satisfying yourself occasionally…”

“Huhgghhghhnn…” Lux whimpered as, aggressively encouraged by Caitlyn, she wrapped both hands around Sett’s cock and began pumping in earnest, her near-virgin mind and body barely able to comprehend what she was doing.

“We’re here!” Vi, eager to take part in the debaucheries, pulled into the parking lot of their apartment with reckless speed.

“You two take Lux upstairs and … get her ready. I’ve got a few things to sort out with our boy here, y’know, man-to-man,” Sett winked at his girl-cops, before roughly shoving Ezreal out through the right side passenger door.

He waited a few moments for Caitlyn and Vi to lead Lux into their building and out of earshot before turning back to the sullen blonde. “So. You understand what’s happening here?”

Ezreal hung his head in shame. “I have a pretty good idea, yeah.”

“Good, just checking. Now head upstairs and get comfortable. You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

“Y-you want me to watch?” Ezreal asked in disbelief.

“Actually, no, I’ll get stage fright.” Sett said, completely deadpan. “Stay in the kitchen, you’ll be close enough to hear everything there. There’s peanut butter in the fridge if you get hungry.”

\--------------------------------

As soon as Lux walked into the apartment, large, muscular arms locked around her and picked her up off her feet. A scratchy, desperate, but still womanly voice lustily breathed directly into her ear. “God, you’re so fucking small. I wanna fucking break you…” Lux, her mind a swirl of confusion and fear, felt herself being carried a few steps before being dumped unceremoniously on a bed. She looked up at her assailants, Caitlyn and Vi, both well stacked, their chests bountiful, unlike herself, with a mix of awe and fear.

Caitlyn turned to her partner. “Look what you’ve done. She’s scared stiffless. C’mon, try being hospitable for once.”

“Fine,” Vi grumbled, before turning towards Lux with as kind a smile as she could muster. “Awww, don’t be afraid of us, we’ll treat you very gently. Think of us as …” she trailed off, trying to think. “Ah! Think of us as your older sisters, about to teach you about your body!”

Caitlyn and Lux both turned to her in disbelief. “What did you say?!” Lux demanded, with Caitlyn echoing her sentiment, with a few more curse words buffering it. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Vi seemed genuinely confused. “What? I-I thought…”

“You just keep your mouth shut,” Caitlyn sighed and shoved her aside, before turning back towards the even more frightened Lux. “Tell you what, let’s start this whole interaction again from the beginning…”

\--------------------------------------------

Sett walked into the bedroom, having left Ezreal to sulk in the kitchen alone. He was greeted by the most arousing sight of his two busty babes engaging in foreplay with the unsteady new girl. Lux sat in Caitlyn’s lap with Vi kneeling in front of her, her head almost entirely buried in 2 pairs of soft breasts grinding against her. Caitlyn had both her hands massaging Lux’s generous ass, while Vi kept her hands busy playing with her increasing wet clit.

“Warming her up for me? Thanks darlings,” Sett said and walked towards them, discarding his own clothes as he did so.

He inserted himself into the hot mess, pressing Caitlyn down on her back, now with Lux laying ontop of her. Cait caught the inexperienced girl’s head in her hands and brushed their lips together, keeping her comfortable best she could, while Sett grabbed her hips roughly, bringing her into a doggystyle position. Vi crawled around, laying with the two other women, keeping her body pressed in with the action.

“Wow, she’s absolutely soaked. You girls did a good job.” Sett lined up his cockhead, throbbing for tight Demacian pussy, and pressed gently against Lux’s folds and sparse, blond bush, rubbing himself against her, whipping them both into a deeper, hotter frenzy.

“S-Sett, please … f-fuck me already, I-I can take it … “ Lux moaned, her body so hot and desperate, unable to hold back her lust. It didn’t help at all that two busty babes were also doing their best to discharge their own lusts with her body at the same time. They’d driven her into a maddening state of desperation, practically begging for a good fucking despite being so hesitant about the entire thing just a little while ago. Covered in sweat and her heart pounding, she realized this was what she wanted all along: depraved, lusty sex with borderline strangers. A perfect rebellion against the orderly life her family and nation planned for her. There was only one more step to go. “T-take me, j-just … fuck me hard!”

Sett merely grunted in approval as he slowly pushed his cockhead into the moaning blond. She was tight, unbelievably so, to the point that even if he wanted to pound her hard and fast, he physically couldn’t. Not without hurting her greatly, at least. So instead, he took her with agonizing slowness. Even slower than when he popped Caitlyn’s cherry. He fucked Lux with only the first third of his shaft at a time, getting her pussy used to a real cock. With each thrust, he put in more and more, ever so slightly.

Lux could only whimper in response. Her entire body on fire from three experienced people doing their best to pleasure her, what could she really do? Her face buried in the valley of Caitlyn’s generous chest, another pair of tits pressing against her back, four soft, womanly hands exploring every bit of her body, caressing the skin, leaving playful smacks on her raised buttocks, while Sett’s larger, rougher hands held her firmly by the waist as he fucked her.

Sett began pushing harder. Halfway in on every thrust. Then two-thirds. Then even further. Lux’s pussy gushed fluids, keeping her channel well lubricated. She was taking in all of this much better than anyone could have expected, her face was already contorted into a visage of enraptured pleasure, no sign of the stinging pain of having her tight channels forced open by Sett’s bitch-breaker. She took it all in like an absolute champ, despite being overwhelmed by three individuals feeling her up.

Finally, Lux loosened up enough for Sett’s entire shaft to fit inside. He plowed the slim blond powerfully, large balls slapping loudly against her clit with each movement. Her butt jiggled nicely as the beastly cock shunted balls-deep into her guts. The gouging tip of his flaring cockhead pressed painfully against the walls to Lux’s noble womb, ripe and fertile and just dripping in eager anticipation at the thought of being filled with a big helping of hot, potent cum. Her knees weakened, her entire body basically being held up by Sett and Caitlyn, the latter of whom was still eagerly suffocating her in her tits.

“Mmmmmm, you’re doing so well … good girl …” Caitlyn encouraged. “You’ll make a man very happy someday.”

Lux looked up at her, eyes beady, sweat dripping down her deeply red face. Fuck, she’s so cute, Cait thought, lust coursing through her own body. She realized Lux was biting down hard on her lip, trying to stay quiet.

“C’mon girl, make some noise,” she stuck her thumb in Lux’s mouth and gently pried her jaw open. “Let it out, let us know how good you feel.”

And Lux did. Moans escaped past her lips, softly at first, but turning louder and louder as she got fucked harder and gained confidence in showing her lust. As she stopped holding back her vocalizations, she also stopped holding back her body’s natural reactions. Instinctively, she began bucking her ass backwards, trying to get Sett’s cock even deeper inside her. The better it felt, the less she held back and the hotter she reacted, which in turn burned her up with lust even more, making the experience even better.

“Yes! Yes! Ohhhhh, f-FUCK!” Lux was screaming at this point, having lost all semblance of self-control. Her mind was blank except for the single thought of just getting fucked harder and faster. She craved it. Just as she would get even slightly complacent with the feverish pace Sett imposed upon her, she would attempt to go one step further. She slobbered all over Caitlyn’s face, desperately delivering messy kisses, not caring she was a woman, or that she was at least a decade older than herself. Overcome, her body only cared about the pleasure, and extracting as much of it as possible. “Huhghhghhnnn … harder … p-pound meeeee…”

Amazed at how quickly she’d turned, Sett regardless attempted to fulfill her every wish. He angled himself down into her best he could, giving her his entire shaft with every thrust. Even when Vi, bored of being given little attention, wrapped her arms around him from behind and grinded her tits against his back, he focused instead on cramming the tight pussy underneath him instead. There’d be plenty of time to fuck the girl-cops later, but there was only once that he could have his first time with Lux’s fresh pussy, and he intented to make his mark.

Going a step further and dirtying them just a little more, he put on hand against the side of Lux’s face, sticking a few fingers into her saliva-soaked mouth. She reacted extremely positively, sliding her tongue almost instinctively against them, moaning loudly as the insides of her mouth was caressed, nibbling against the intruding digits. Her neck craned and stiffened, the pleasure overwhelming her as Cait saw the opportunity to jump in, pecking away at her lips, licking at Lux’s mouth and the fingers invading it. Lux only became wetter at the mouth as the constant trickle of salivation turned into a river, and drops leaked from her onto Caitlyn’s naked body, leaving clear strings of warm lewdness.

“Huhghhhhghnnn … oh, oh, OHHHH FUUUCK!” she screamed. New to the whole experience, Lux gave little warning as she climaxed. Her screams reached a fever pitch and her body quaked as she came hard around Sett’s cock. Juices gushed violently out of her well-fucked cunt and washed down her creamy thighs. The tips of her nerves caught fire, lightning shot up her spine, her torso arched and eyes rolling in her skull as the overwhelming sensations crashed over her like a tidal wave.

The sudden reactions of Lux, both verbal and physical, sent Sett over his edge as well. Hot cum shot deep into Lux’s womb, rope after rope of burning seed painting every inch of her insides white. Her unbelievably tight pussy walls clenched with incredible tightness, attempting to wringe out every last drop. The small girl’s womb filled almost instantly and Sett pulled out, unloading the remaining spunk onto Lux’s sweaty ass, splattering it with a layer of gooey warmth. Vi, ever the filthy cumslut, dove immediately for it, spreading Lux’s ass open and licking sensually at her master’s seed.

“MMMMMmmmm … “ Lux moaned softly, voice shaking as she felt the hungry Vi still tonguing at her swollen pussy lips. “W-was that …?”

“Yeah, your first creampie. How’d it feel?” Caitlyn held her tightly, fondling the younger woman.

“It’s ...weird. It felt so hot and wet, and…” Lux trailed off, still delirious from getting her brains fucked out like that. “B-but it was good. Oh gods,” she put one hand against her pelvis, where the hot load was churning inside her womb. “It’s so warm. I feel so f-full…”

“It’s the best feeling in the world, darling. You’ll remember this moment for your entire life,” Caitlyn pampered the smaller girl and placed her head in the valley of her tits again. She turned to Sett. “Me next. And hurry up, I’m practically dripping.”

Vi suddenly pulled her face free from eating Lux’s pussy. “You?! I’ve been driving you fucks around all day and getting nothing. Fuck my fat ass, Sett, I deserve it, don’t I?”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your ‘big sister’ line. You’re never living that down. Plus, for a bitch who thinks so highly of her ass, maybe you should try doing some squats? Your workout schedule has more arm days than a teenage boy with body dysmorphia,” Caitlyn disparaged, she wasn’t going to let Vi just get away with this.

“You’re one to talk! Fucking you is like fucking a skeleton: you’re just skin and bones, nothing to get a handfull of!”

Cait opened her mouth, ready to deliver her devastating response when a soft, muffled voice coming from her chest silenced the competing sluts. “Sett, c-can you … fuck me again?”

Vi, Caitlyn, and Sett all looked at each other, the latter of which shrugged in a can’t say no to that, prompting the former two to sigh in defeat.

It was going to be a long night.

\--------------

Finally exhausted, Sett lay on his back, propped up on a few pillows. Lux lay perpendicular to his crotch, sloppily worshipping his cock while he absently played with her soft blond locks. Vi and Caitlyn sixty-nined each other nearby, feasting on Sett’s cum from each other’s cunt and asshole, respectively. The four winded down from the night’s frenzy, slowly enjoying each other’s company instead.

“Mmmm, I can’t get over how fucking big you are …” Lux marveled, barely able to wrap her dainty hand all the way around the shaft. “Just the head fills my mouth by itself … sluuuurrrrp … I looove it ...” She’d very quickly realized wet and sloppy, with some dirty talk on the side was the name of the game when it came to oral sex and delivered on that best she could.

“Nothing like your boyfriend, huh?” Sett sounded arrogant, but truthfully had just remembered he wasn’t here to wreck virgin pussy, he actually had a job to do.

Lux looked away in shame, face red. “Well … after this, I-I don’t know if I can still be … with him. I’d only ever touched his penis once and … I don’t think I can go back to him after this … maybe he won’t even want me ...” she stammered, trying to justify herself, trying to avoid admitting the truth.

Sett caressed her hair again, pushing her gently back onto his cock, encouraging her to continue working. “C’mon, you’re only lying to yourself. You’ve had a taste of a big cock and a dominant man, so you can’t go back to being with a limp-dick pussy-boy. You want to be held down and fucked hard, and you need a man that can do you like this every night. Right?”

“N-no! That’s not w-what I …” she trailed off.

Sett raised an eyebrow and cupped a breast with one hand, tweaking her nipple, prompting a squeal of delight, followed by a shameful sigh.

“I-I guess. Yes, that’s what I want. I need a real boyfriend, someone who can fuck me like this…”

Sett moved in for the kill. “And you know where to find someone like that? Not here in Piltover, that’s for sure.”

Lux looked up at him with big, eager eyes. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

Sett barked a laugh. “Me? Not a fucking chance in the world. This is a one-time thing and I’m far beneath you. In the long term, you deserve someone better. Someone who’d actually love you. I’m sure there are many handsome boys back in Demacia who’d fit that bill. Stay pretty and use what you’ve learned tonight and you’ll be able to pull the manliest bachelors in the kingdom. You’ll warm their bed every night and they’re pump you full of heirs again and again. If you want it.”

Lux sighed. “I’m not a marriage sort of girl. Plus, I’ve already run away…”

“A young woman like you being confused and rebellious is nothing new, you’re not the first and definitely not the last,” Sett shrugged. “I’m sure your nation and your family would love to have you back. As for marriage, that’s not something you’ll be able to avoid forever. ‘Not a marriage sort’? Think about how many thousands of women ancestors do you have, do you really think you’re the first among them to think you aren’t the marriage sort?”

Lux sighed again and flicked her tongue over his cockhead, almost absently. “All right, I’ll go back to Demacia.” A light smile passed through her face. “Who knows, maybe you’re right…”

\----------------

Lux sleeping soundly with her head buried in Caitlyn and Vi’s soft tits and the two older women holding the younger one tightly, Sett slipped out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, whistling. There Ezreal sat, head in hands, no indication that he’d been doing anything but moping for the last few hours. With the walls paper-thin, he’d undoubtedly heard everything. From the two cops who’d strongarmed him into the whole situation and emasculated him degrading themselves, to his own girlfriend begging to be fucked, to every wet slap of flesh and sloppy moan. All at the behest of the man standing in front of him, but he could do nothing but sit there.

Sett ignored him for a bit, taking a quick detour to the fridge and grabbing a jar of peanut butter. Acting like Ezreal didn’t exist, he scooped out two fingers of the sticky superfood and ate it straight, licking it off his fingers. (This isn’t a self-insert moment, I swear.)

Finally, as if just remembering Ezreal was here, Sett turned and looked down on him, in more ways than one. “You get the idea yet, kid? Or do I have to bring Lux out here and make you drink my cum out of her asshole? Cause I can definitely-”

“I get it. Never talk to her again, never look at her again, anything else?” Ezreal looked up. “I’m guessing her family sent you to tell me to fuck off? That’s pretty messed up, even for Demacian families. Why do you think she left you and came to me in the first place?”

“Not my concern. And you missed ‘never think about her again’,” Sett finished for him. ”And if I catch you even in the same postal code as her again, my lesbian-turned-bi cops have plenty of toys they’d love to test on an unwilling little boy. Makes me shutter just thinking about it. If you catch my drift. Now get the fuck outta here,” he said, gesturing to the door.

Ezreal took his leave, taking one last wistful look at the slightly ajar bedroom door as he passed by, before stepping out of the apartment suite.

Sett slammed the door behind the boy and grabbed a glass of water. So fucking pathetic it’s actually kind of sad. Actually sat here and listened to me railing his girl for hours. Just thinking about it made him angry. But that’s over now. And for Lux…

He’d realized the advice he’d given her, entirely sincerely despite it being his job, was the same advice he’d scoffed at Zed for trying to give him. Fuck. Maybe he’s right. Maybe I should be looking for someone special. Someone good for me. I’m not a kid anymore, after all. Guys in Demacia my age are almost all married already.

“Huh,” he said to himself. “Demacia…” People in Piltover and other towns he’d visited didn’t understand him, especially women. Even Caitlyn and Vi didn’t feel like they’d be good for him in the long term. They were too superficial, he didn’t feel like he could be his unbrashened self around them. But Demacia was a warrior culture, built around fighting and combat. Surely there’d be women there that he would get along with, right?

Ha. Maybe Lux could even introduce me to her friends or something...


	4. Wings of love

Lux and Sett stepped off the train and stepped into the Demacia n station. It had taken a few awkward legs of travelling by various means to get to Demacia from Piltover, but after a week they’d finally arrived  in the late afternoon . And it gave plenty of time for the Crownguard family to arrange a low profile escort  for their latest embarrassment.

Lux winced as she recognized who had been sent to greet them. The no-nonsense Demacian Ranger Quinn strode up to them with an air of authority, with Valour undoubtedly somewhere in the sky scouting for hostiles as he always was. This wasn’t the first time she’d been pulled from her regular duties out in the wilds and forced to babysit spoiled nobles and time definitely hadn’t mellow her out. Not to mention, Lux’s clothes and hair was quite unkempt after spending a few hours in a cramped train bathroom getting fucked hard and deep by Sett at whatever angles and positions the pair could muster. She absently wiped the corners of her mouth, which had spent the last week more often than not stained with fresh cum. 

“Uh, hi Quinn,” Lux greeted her sheepishly.

Wordlessly, the soldier practically yanked the luggage out of Lux’s hands. “Follow me,” she said sternly, guiding her towards a prepared carriage. When Sett moved to follow the pair, Quinn spun to face him, hand moving towards her weapon. “Our business with you is finished. Your kind are not welcome here” she warned coldly.

“Hey, I was promised payment in the form of a stack of shiny ones. Or is it common occurrence for Demacians to dishonour their debts...?” Sett reached out and offered the bounty note with the authentic Crownguard seal Zed had given him in Piltover and smiled harmlessly. He didn’t much like her attitude towards him, but he also didn’t feel like starting a fight before even making it into the city, much less with a high-ranking officer and so was more than happy to comply.

She glanced at the note and scowled, before turning around and the three walked towards the carriage. “Animals like you should be pulling the carriage, not riding in it,” she remarked, venom in her voice.

Sett turned towards Lux. “Everyone in Demacia as nice as her?”

“We’re exactly not the most tolerant nation,” Lux sighed. “Perhaps you coming along wasn’t the best idea. I could have your payment sent or-”

She was cut off by a flash of grey feathers and an unmistakable ear-splitting screech of a bird-of-prey.

Quinn, unfazed demeanour shattered completely, spun to see her giant  Azurite Eagle Valour perched on Sett’s shoulder,  steel armour glinting in the late afternoon sun . “Don’t move!” she warned, “if you don’t want to lose your eyes, that is.”

For his part, Sett froze completely as Valour turned his head and stared right at him, razor-sharp beak inches from Sett’s face.  After what felt like a soul-deep stare-down, Valour lowered his head slightly.  _No way..._ Sett thought, but a deep unrecognizable instinct told him what to do. With incredible slowness, the reached up with his hand.

“What are you doing, you idiot?!” Quinn hissed and reached out to stop him.

Ignoring her, Sett reached up further and gently scratched Valour’s neck. Incredibly, the  eagle did not claw his face inside-out but reacted positively instead, stretching his neck out further, signalling for more, which Sett obliged. After a few  more scratches , the  giant eagle pushed off of him with enough force to almost send him to the ground and soared back up, disappearing from sight in seconds. 

“No fucking way ...” Quinn breathed. “He doesn’t let anyone else ... I don’t understand-”

“Huh,” Sett shrugged. “Smart bird you got there. I really felt like we were making a connection or something. Maybe he sees something in me that you don’t.”

“You _are_ both animals, after all,” she muttered, before turning towards Sett. “Look, I’m sorry for being rude,” she hastily apologized. “I’m just a little winded up right now. You did an important favour for my city and I should treat you as such.” Her expression much kinder and softer, she gestured towards the coach. “Let’s get going.”

\-----------

T he three rode in the carriage in awkward silence  as the sun set , Lux beside Quinn and Sett across from the two. The carriage passed rows of farmland, milling labourers, and occasional armed patrols on horseback.  Sett mostly stared out the window, taking in a bright, peaceful landscape, a stark contrast to the dark pits he spent most of his life prior. He could also feel Quinn’s gaze as she stared at him, almost uncomfortably, past the point of simple curiosity. 

“So ... how’d you convince Lux to come back so easily? She can be a bit of a handful.” Quinn asked, awkwardly trying to start some conversation.

“I can be _very_ persuasive in the right circumstances. Right?” he winked, and Lux looked away, cheeks bright red in shame. “Bad girls can all be disciplined easily if you’ve got a big stick.”

Quinn didn’t quite understand and simply moved on. “Either way, you’ve done a favour for us. I’m just afraid most Demacians won’t take kindly to you being ... you know...”

“Part animal? I’m used to being a bit of a pariah, don’t worry about me.”

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, stumbling over her words. “To tell you the truth, I shouldn’t be treating you like this. I’m a bit of a pariah myself. In the military, that is.”

“Why would you be? You look like you’re pretty good at what you do.”

She blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment. “Thank you. But the crazy woman  that talks to her bird she  replaced her dead brother  with ? That’s me. They say wild cards like me don’t have a place in a structured military, and sometimes I start to believe them.”

Sett turned towards her, completely deadpan. “They’re right, you know.” He grinned at her expression of shock and hurt at his casual dismissal. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Her expression changed to confusion for a few seconds, before they both laughed. “Huh,” Quinn chuckled. “I guess I am.”

\--------

“So? Are you rich now?” Quinn asked of Sett, walking out of the Crownguard mansion having delivered one rebellious spellcaster.

H e eyed her  warily . “First of all, I’m not giving you a cut.  Treating me with basic decency doesn’t deserve a pay cheque.  Second, I don’t have a fucking clue. They gave me  _this_ ,” he said, handing her a slip of parchment heavy with a freshly inked stamp. “They told me to go exchange it at the bank or treasury, but they threw me out  before I could ask them where to find one.  And I can’t read Demacian, so I don’t even know how much this  is even worth .  I’m beginning to think Demacians are all a bunch of racists.  Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if the slip said  _fuck you_ . ”

Quinn took the slip and read off the generous number to a satisfied Sett, before looking up at him with a look of genuine sympathy. “Demacia survived and thrived based on tradition and conformity. Those values take a long time to change. For what it’s worth, I do apologize. Here,” she handed the slip back to him and patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll take you to the nearest bank for only ten percent. As my apology.”

“For ten percent you’re also going to take me out to dinner at your favourite restaurant or pub. And no fancy upstate vegetarian cuisines or anything like that either, I want real food. My wolverine side is starving,” he grinned, flashing his teeth. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

Quinn chewed on her lip for a moment. She didn’t need the money, the  ten percent bit  had been more of a joke, but finding someone like Sett, an  foreign,  individualistic wild man in a  overly structured city-state that was stifling to say the least was rare.  She didn’t have many friends, and although she was fine spending most of her time alone, would a conversation with someone new be so bad?

“That will need to be put on hold until tomorrow. It’s going to be dark very soon and the banks have definitely closed by now.”

“Dinner tonight, then?” Sett pressured.

“I-” she started to come up with an excuse, but relented. “Fine. Follow me.”

\------------

Q uinn picked at her  soup , more interested in what was on the other side of the table than what was on her plate. 

“What’s wrong? You’re not eating,” Sett mumbled best he could with his mouth full, trying and failing to not spit out bits of food all over the table. While he was far too preoccupied eating to notice Quinn staring at him, he did notice at least that she seemed disinterested in her meal.

“I’m much more intrigued by your complete disregard of any table manners. I’ll eat at my own pace. Please continue.”

Sett rolled his eyes and swallowed, before continuing with exaggerated slowness. “Well I’m sorry. Where I come from, next meals aren’t guaranteed so I eat what I can, when I can.”

Disregarding her own table manners, she propped her elbows on the table and leaned her head forwards.  “Really? It’s not because I’m paying?” 

“This stuff’s really good. I think I can live with the racism if Demacian food is always like this,” Sett expertly avoided her accusation. 

“Really? Cause this soup is definitely not doing it for me,” Quinn pushed the lukewarm bowl to the side.

Sett shrugged and speared a nice piece of his steak on his fork and held it up to her. “Th at  it’s a soup is your problem. Try this.” 

Quinn recoiled.  “ I might come from a small forest village but we still have basic decency, you know!  I can’t just eat off your fork!” 

“Sure you can,” Sett encouraged, before rolling his eyes. “I promise I don’t have the Coors Light Virus...” he said in a mocking voice.

“T-that’s not it, I j-just ...” Quinn fumbled for words, before giving in and taking the food. “Mm, that is good. I’ll just start ordering whatever you order, then.” She looked up at him and chuckled. “Funny how quickly we warmed up to each other, huh?”

“We?” Sett snorted. “I was never anything but warm to you. You’re the one that needed a pet bird’s approval to treat me like an actual person. Does he pick out your boyfriends, too?”

“I-it’s not like that...” she was quickly becoming flustered, unable to keep up with Sett’s verbal jabs. “But yeah, actually, the only boyfriend I had a few years back left cause he couldn’t stand Valour biting him constantly. Looking back, he was kind of a jerk though, so I guess Valour was just looking out for me...” Her voice trailed off, and even Sett could tell she was still a little sensitive about her past.

“Just like your brother would, huh?” Sett’s voice lower than usual, some genuine softness creeping in, before returning to his joking self. “But at least he seems to like me, so that should count for something, right?”

“I don’t think my superiors would exactly approve, even if I do think you are quite ... “ she trailed off, face turning red, looking like she knew what she wanted to say but not knowing whether she should say it.

“Well? I’m what?” Sett pried. “Come on, you’ve already insulted me plenty, you know I won’t be mad.”

“... forget it. Please. Come on, you’re done, right?” she took her turn to change the subject. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sett pursed his lips, not  pursuing further.  _Fuck, why do I care so much what she thinks of me? I barely know her._ _Keep it together man, she’s just another woman._

\---------------

Outside the restaurant, bathed in the cold night air, Quinn stretched and yawned while Sett looked on.

“It’s getting late, you should probably head home soon. In the meantime, you got a hat or something?” Sett asked, deadpan.

“A hat? No, what for?” Quinn asked.

“Covers up my ears, dunno if they’ll let me stay at an inn since I’m ... y’know ... me” Sett smiled faintly, a little pained at the thought of hiding his identity, but trying not to let Quinn see it.

He failed though, and Quinn could easily see the discomfort in his eyes. The twitchiness, not quite ever at ease, and even now not entirely comfortable letting his guard down around her lest she take advantage of it, Quinn understood and felt every bit of it on a personal level. She felt the exact same way for years in the military, hearing what the others would say about her behind her back or even straight to her face. The turmoil rolling inside her was finished. Upon seeing past his shield of bad jokes and arrogant bravado to the uneasy perpetual outsider that she was all to familiar with, her years of jingoistic Demacian brainwashing meant nothing. And with that, Quinn made her choice.

“Follow me.” Her voice stern and commanding, almost reminiscent of their first meeting at the train station.

Sett frowned at her abrupt change in attitude. “Hey, what are you-” when he hesitated, Quinn simply grabbed his wrist with an iron grip and pulled him along. More surprised than anything else, Sett went along with her, stumbling to catch up to her swift cadence. “Look, at least tell me where we’re going. And you don’t have to pull me, I’ll follow you.”

Quinn stopped and turned towards him, and her expression of raw emotion poorly hidden behind a unflinching stone visage did nothing to alleviate Sett’s confusion. “ Please trust me.” Her voice filled with a huskiness that Sett couldn’t ignore.

Sett rolled his eyes  and shrugged . “I’m in a country with a language I don’t understand and people that hate me. So yeah, I’ ll trust you. Lead on.”  Quinn looked back at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher before moving on, her hand still holding tightly onto his.

T he pair continued walking silently until they reached a small flat deep in a residential area. Quinn walked up to the door and unlocked it, and Sett followed her inside. The house was dark, but moonlight streamed in through an open glass sunroof,  illuminating a small couch and coffee table . As Quinn locked the door, Sett looked up at the bizarre setup. 

“This is your house, I assume? And the window there is for Valour to enter and exit whenever he wants? Pretty cool, I have t-” Sett’s pointless blithering was cut short as Quinn spun him around shoved him into the armchair with surprising force. “Hey, wha-” Sett started to protest, but choked his words back as Quinn advanced on him.

In one swift motion, she straddled him, her knees squeezing against his legs, her chest pressed against his collar. Her hands held his face and craned his neck up to face her and she dove down against him in a deep kiss. Her lips parted as she took quick, shallow breaths while Sett reciprocated eagerly, hands against her hips,  craning his neck and  pressing his face up against hers, matching her warmth and feverish lust  as they shared  the passionate kiss.  She nibbled and bit at his lips, ran her tongue against his teeth, pulling slightly away for a second to bait him into following her up before diving back down even deeper than before, just to keep him guessing.  She turned her head slightly, bumping her nose into his and pulled away with a giggle,  her gorgeous brown eyes narrowing as she honed in with her unwavering gaze.

“I’ve never been kissed like _that_ ,” Sett marvelled, his heart pounding. This wasn’t at all what he had been expecting. “You’re something else...”

“There’s plenty more coming,” Quinn smiled before diving down for more. “As much as you can handle. Maybe even more than that...”

Gentle, ghostly moans escaped the corners of Quinn’s mouth as drops of drool dibbled down into Sett’s mouth, which he savoured greedily.  Strands of her long hair, unkempt after a long day, fell down and pooled around Sett’s face and chest, tickling slightly.  Her long, rough fingers held his head in place and ran around his hair and neck, across his face and cheekbones, even scratching his ears. At that last action, Sett jerked his head and made almost a purring noise involuntarily. Quinn’s eyes widened and laughed as his face turned bright red and he looked away to the side. 

“Ah! Look at you...” she practically doted on him, now with both hands on the top of his head playing with his sensitive lupine ears. “I’m gonna have fun with this, don’t you worry.” 

Unwilling still to be embarrassed like this, Sett instead wrapped both arms tightly around Quinn’s torso and pulled her in, pressing his face hard against her  humble bust. As flat as her chest was  and as  lean as her torso was , there was still a noticeable  womanly  softness and he buried his face in it , masking his flush  cheeks and muffling his moans as she toyed with his ears . Now pressed against her chest, he could feel the violent pounding of her heart,  vibrations hammering through her ribcage and into his face .  _Fuck, she’s really into this,_ he thought, as more tingling sensations shot down his scalp and  d own his neck.  His shoulders quivered, limbs weakening.  _D-damn her f-for this, I-I can’t hold it i-in..._

C ompletely losing control, Sett whimpered, and not quietly, a totally unmasculine noise that choked out of this throat despite his best efforts to hold it back. His face burned hotter, unwilling to admit that Quinn had him vulnerable, that he was completely at her mercy.  She was too much of a fiend, a  gorgeous minx that found his weakness and was going to enjoy turning him into mush between her fingers.  And deep down, he loved every moment of it.

“Stop holding back,” Quinn giggled. “Moan for me. Beg for me. Scream for me. I can tell how much you love it.”

“N-no, st-stop, I- huhghhhhnnn!” his weak protests were cut off by another involuntary moan spilling out of his throat. “Q-Quinn!” he whined, his voice low but getting louder as he succumbed to her assault on his diginity.

Hearing him verbalize such appreciation for her efforts _did things_ to Quinn, whipping her mentally into a frenzy, wanting to hear more from him. She bounced herself against him, grinding her heaving chest against his face. All too aware that her bust was nothing impressive, she redoubled her efforts to compensate and their bodies came together roughly. Regretfully, both of them were almost fully clothed still and the ungodly tent in Sett’s pants pressed against her soaking wet crotch with how much they wanted each other. 

“Beg for me, Sett. Beg me to love you,” Quinn commanded. She was in complete control here.

“P-please,” Sett whimpered, barely audible. “I want you so much, please ... I love you, Quinn. You’re so strong and beautiful, I’ve never seen a woman like you. You’re everything I never knew I wanted. I’ll love you forever. P-please...” he trailed off, his head still buried against her chest.

She pulled him away slightly and their eyes met for a brief second before they fell into another deep kiss, this time more frenzied. As their lips smeared messily against each other’s, Quinn gave him the response he’d begged for. “I accept you. Even better, I’ll love you too, Sett. You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’ll protect you from the world. You’ll never be alone again, I swear.”

They pushed and pulled against each other until they were turned sideways on the couch, turned from a sitting position to a laying one.  Sett fumbled with the buttons on Quinn’s military dress shirt, desperately pulling it open and baring her skin to the cool air. As soon as it was somewhat off, he began eagerly pawing at her body, feeling up every inch of her toned  abs and back .  Lean and lithe, his fingers trembled as he clutched at her,  exploring every inch of the  beautiful figure before him . Quinn had even less restraint, simply tearing Sett’s cotton t-shirt to shreds, exposing his lean frame.  She paused for a brief second, surprised by the scars  covering his torso, before burying her head into his chest and abdomen, fingers gently tracing along the scar lines. 

“Noxian pit fighter health insurance not quite what it’s cracked up to be?” Quinn remarked, lightening up the oppressively intense atmosphere into a more lighthearted one.

“They gave us disinfectant,” Sett admitted. “But we usually ended up drinking it for the alcohol content.”

“Guess you’re lucky you’re alive.”

“You mean _you’re_ lucky I’m alive,” Sett retorted slyly.

“Luckiest girl on the planet,” she murmured, before putting her hands on Sett’s thighs. Her eyes locked with Sett’s as she ran her hands up slowly, coming to a rest against the tent in his pants. Her face asked for permission and Sett’s face gave it, and soon both were fully naked, Sett’s stiff cock nested in between Quinn’s full ass-cheeks. 

Again, the pair found their lips pressed together in another lusty kiss, as Sett filled his hands with Quinn’s rear, fondling and gripping the bountiful flesh. Her ass was incredible, more than making up for whatever she lacked on the chest area. Her  thick , fleshy thighs too were amazing, hot and beautiful, and drove him crazy as he desperately tasted it all with his fingers.  _Must be all the running and jumping_ _around_ _as a scout._ Either way,  all the teasing from her gorgeous lower body was driving him insane. 

Finally, Quinn lifted herself off of him, hands propping herself up against his chest, dripping pussy positioned over his throbbing member. “That’s it ...” she groaned as he put his hands against her hips, guiding her body on top of him, flaring cockhead pushing aside the soaking flesh petals of her entrance. “Fuck me, babe,” she moaned, surprising Sett with her sudden vulgarity. “You’re mine! Now give it to me!” she commanded, and Sett was more than happy to finally oblige. 

“F-fuck!” the pair cursed together as Quinn slammed herself down, guided by his hands, taking almost his entire considerable length in one fell swoop. Her pussy was so soaking wet with anticipation an audible wet noise filled the room, replaced by a sharp gasp from Quinn. “O-Oh, th-that’s too much!” she whined. “You’re so good!” With a burning excitement, she raised herself up, feeling her cunt empty of Sett’s shaft for only a split second, before dropping herself back down again. Her body shook and her arms quivered, barely able to hold herself together despite how slow she was going. Having had only boring sexual experiences with her only boyfriend before this, Quinn couldn’t believe how good sex could feel. She’d barely started and could already feel her self-control slipping away. She just wanted more.

“Huhhghhnnn ... oh f-fuck, I-I can’t believe how good you are,” Quinn moaned. “K-keep it up, don’t stop!”

As mind-blowing an experience it was for Quinn, Sett was feeling a high on just another level. Never had it been this good. With anyone. The burning pressure in his chest as he watched Quinn’s body thrust against him, her voice releasing a song of lusty pleasure, her face twisted, biting slightly on her lower lip, her messy brown hair flailing about as she rode, it was all nothing short of incredible. His hands pawed at her hips, her ass, her thighs, Quinn just had too much sexy for his two humble hands to experience fully but he still tried his best. She was just too perfect, her buttocks a blend of squishy fat and toned firm muscle that send tingles up his arms when her fondled her, her hips splendidly wide, easily fooling his caveman brain into wishing for nothing more than to _mate_ with her. “Gods, how is it even possible to have an ass this fucking perfect?” he groaned.

“I-I’ve always been a little self-conscious about my body, actually,” Quinn admitted, gasping for breath as she picked up the pace while continuing to clamp down on her lover with all her considerable strength. “A little t-too boyish, sometimes. But I’m happy you like it.”

“Wars have been fought over women half as beautiful as you,” Sett waxed, and Quinn turned her head and blushed hard, much to Sett’s satisfaction.

An elite soldier with near limitless endurance, Quinn could go all night long, which was beginning to look more and more like a serious possibility. “Regardless,” she said, “I hope you weren’t planning on actually sleeping tonight.” With that, she rode him harder, putting more and more of her strength and weight behind her movements. She could feel his crotch being forced down into the cushions harder and harder, and the wet claps of their flesh meeting louder and louder. She took in his entire length with each thrust, every last inch of her insides filled with crushing warmth as she was stretched out by Sett. Her breathing was quickening, her muscles screaming for pause, but this was something she could shoulder through. If she could burn herself completely finishing record-time runs for no reward beyond a small patch on her ceremonial uniform, then she could easily burn past exhaustion for hard, merciless sex with the love of her life. She looked down at Sett, his face twisted in bliss, soft moans slipping past his lips, his eyes hazy and unfocused, how vulnerable he made himself before her and how much he trusted her in that moment, probably far more than he’d ever trusted anyone before. Quinn decided she wouldn’t disappoint him.

Quinn shifted position slightly, arching her spine and leaning backwards, coming down on Sett with all of her weight with even more leverage. Eager to reciprocate, Sett kept a firm grip on her hips, holding her in position while he pistoned himself up into her, meeting her halfway. Finally, putting his own strength into it, Sett was completely balls-deep in his lover, the last little bit of his cock finally swallowed up by Quinn’s engorging pussy lips.  Her meaty ass rippled with each hard movement, and she couldn’t help but release a barrage of loud, lustful moans, begging for  him . “Yes! Yes! Oh, f-fuck!” she cried out. “More, p-please! Do-don’t stop!” 

Sett’s muscles ached for pause, being in such a difficult position, unable to leverage his immense strength. Instead, he was sprawled haphazardly across a small couch, trying his best to simply get any motions though  at all . But as Quinn begged for him to fuck her properly, he realized,  _what was the point of fucking all those women if I’m not going to use those skills?_ With that though t , he wrapped his arms around Quinn’s thighs, squeezing tight, stopping his deep thrusts temporarily. “Huh?” Quinn jerked her neck down to look at him, confused. “W- whoa !” she yelped as he pushed himself off his back and off the couch in one swift motion, Quinn’s entire body now suspended only by his solid arms. And his dick.

“Well,” she purred. “It’s about time you start taking control...” She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, locking her ankles together around him. Now with hands firmly planted on his shoulders, she stared deep into his eyes and whispered directly into his ear, bathing it with her hot, wavering breath. “Now fuck me. Properly.”

Needing no further encouragement, Sett complied and began jackhammering away into Quinn’s sopping cunt. He pounded her hard and fast, filling her channel up completely each time, swaying and stumbling slightly with the sudden shifts in weight. Quinn’s eyes opened wide in surprise, not expecting it to be this good. What she had been feeling was the peak, it couldn’t get any better than that! And yet it did. Her chest burned hot and lusty as she was completely at her lover’s mercy, lifted by him off the ground entirely, every motion forced upon her by him. Her neck craned back again and she shrieked involuntarily, too overcome with pleasure to do anything else. It only took a couple seconds for her to recover and once she did so, she went straight back to praise.

“Oh yes! Y-you’re so fucking good! J-just like that, don’t stop! More, more! MORE!” she moaned breathlessly. “You’re such a fucking _stud_! Don’t stop, d-don’t you dare stop. Claim me! Make me yours!”

_ Oh, so she’s a talker. My favourite,  _ Sett thought, and he took  in  every last pointless word that Quinn spilled as further encouragement. More comfortable with the position, he took a step forward. Then another. Then another, until Quinn’s back was against the wall. He placed his hands snugly under her gorgeous ass,  filling his palms with her rippling ass-flesh, holding her there and using the wall as leverage to shove himself into her even harder. 

With more weight and strength behind each of his thrusts, Quinn felt him press harder and harder into her. Giving in entirely she wrapped her arms around him, one arm under his and the other over his shoulder, pulling him in close. Her hands pawing at his muscular back, squeezing him tightly into her. She could feel his laborious breathing against her face, hot and heavy as he exerted all his energy into pleasing her. “Kiss me!” she choked out desperately, barely able to breath while being crushed between Sett and the wall. Whatever minor discomfort she experienced though was instantly forgotten as her request was obliged and another wet, obscene, tonguing kiss was shared. At this point, she almost felt like Sett was trying to shove his tongue down her throat with how ferociously he kissed her. His tongue shoved hers aside dominantly, feverishly licking deep into her mouth, his foreign taste filling her taste buds. It was nothing that she minded though, and was more than happy to wrestle his tongue with her own, hot noises and saliva dripping from their point of contact onto their chests. Being unbelievably pleasured from both ends was simply too much for the scout to bear and she could feel herself entering a drunk-like stupor. Unable, or unwilling to pull away, the pleasure began pooling in and around her like a liquid, filling her mind and saturating every inch of her skin. And still it continued, Quinn was completely lost in the sweet taste of her lover’s lips and tongue, savouring drops of his saliva like it was a delicacy. “Huhghhghnnnn... yesssss...” she moaned absently. “Mooorreeee...”

“Quinn, I-I’m gonna cum!” Sett groaned, the urgency in his voice finally dragging her out of her stupor. “D-do you-”

“Cum inside me!” she howled with sudden unparalleled certainty. “Fill me up! Make me yours! Do it! Fill meeee!”

With that decided, the chorus of moans and screams coming from the pair reached a heavenly crescendo, and Sett lowered his head slightly, biting down on Quinn’s collarbone hard enough to leave a dark red mark as he came.  His painfully hard cock throbbed, unloading torrents of white into her waiting nether. With one final hard thrust, he lodged himself as far inside as he physically could, crushing her pelvis against the wall, ensuring his seed would be spilled as deep inside her as possible.  His limbs trembled uncontrollably, head swimming in the steamy environment, and his tongue lapped up the sour taste of raw sweat from Quinn’s skin and nostrils filled with much of the same rancid scent. As disgusting as that would have been in any other circumstances, his heady lust simply overrode those sensations as more of  _Quinn_ and their love and in that moment  even her sour sweat tasted sweeter than anythin g else in the world . 

Fe e ling the first spurts of hot goo splash inside her, Quinn instinctively tightened her legs around him,  squeezing his hips hard against hers, his twitching cock locked deep inside her welcoming pussy. His cum burned hot inside her and  only  halfway through unloading his seed, Quinn came hard as well. Her entire body quivered, rippling spasms shot down her limbs, digging her fingers deep into Sett’s back, not enough to claw his skin open, but definitely enough to be painful.  The pain only drove him harder and made the raw sensations of passionate sex even better, much like the pain in Quinn’s collar from Sett’s bite driving her to even greater highs.  Despite being a screamer earlier, she was silent now, instead grinding her teeth together, slipping into an orgasmic delirium  as her unprotected womb was f looded with hot cum . Eyes screwed tightly shut, undeniable shocks of jolting pleasure ripping throughout her body, feeling Sett’s body pressing her heaving chest tightly against the cold wall, the vibrations from his heartbeats thumping against her chest, it was all just to much for her to handle. 

“Mhmmm... y-you’re just too good,” Quinn moaned softly, and with his head nested in her neck, she could see his ears perk up at the sound and giggled at his reaction. As her orgasm petered out, a few drops of cum leaking from her pussy while Sett’s cock still kept most of it in, gooey warmth stewing inside, her arms drooped limp over his shoulders, head doing the same pressed up against his face, utterly exhausted for the moment. 

“You big, handsome _stud_ ,” she whispered so quietly Sett could barely hear her, even though their faces were right next to each other. “My beastly, sexy lover. God I fucking love you so damn much.”

A nod.

“You’re so fucking hot. And the best lover in the whole world,” she continued whispering, no real rhyme or reason to her words, just wanting to expel the warm pressure in her chest, profess her still-not-completely-sated lust for him. “You still want more, don’t you?”

Another nod.

“Then carry me to the shower. We’ll clean up and-”

Sett shook his head. “ I like it better a little dirty,  actually ” Sett interrupted, before pressing his face into her armpit and taking a big long lick at her sweaty armpit hair, just to emphasize his point.  He laughed as she frowned deeply.

“You’re absolutely disgusting. Either way though, you’re welcome to lick your own cum out of my pussy, if that’s really what you want. Either way, your tongue is going to be inside me, it just depends what you want to be tasting,” she laughed at seeing his face turn. “No? Then shower it is.”

\-------------------

Hot water splashed down on the top of Quinn’s head, dripping down her gorgeous naked body, all the way on to Sett, who’s face was pressed into her crotch, giving her a tongue-fucking she wouldn’t quickly forget. His technique was enough to make her sway with lightheadedness, though that might have been due to the heat and steam. Either way she kept both hands on the back of his head, mostly for balancing on her wobbly legs, but also pressing him forwards and encouraging him to continue.

“That’s it... just like that,” she moaned. “Y-you so f-fucking good, I... I can’t take it ... ughhghhnn!” Her body lurched and her arms tensed in a small orgasm, squeezing Sett’s face harder into her pelvis. Meanwhile Sett hadn’t let his hands off her ass for what seemed like hours at this point, spreading and squeezing Quinn’s perky butt much to her delight; kneading her doughy ass-flesh just never seemed to get boring. He shoved his tongue deep into her again and again, licking out her wet, squelching cavern, savouring the taste of his lover’s nectar. The taste barraging every bit of his tongue couldn’t be defined as good or bad, sweet or sour, but just something else entirely, something impossible to put into words other than it tasted like Quinn and he loved it. Driven entirely by instinct and lust, he brought her to the brink of orgasm again and again.

“ARUGH!” Quinn yelped, feeling a probing finger poke into her tight virgin ass. She looked down at Sett, lower half of his face buried in her unkempt brown pubes while his eyes showed a mischievous glint. “Y-you’re so ... indecent!” she groaned, scratching at his water-soaked hair and ears. “Keep playing with my butt and I’ll tie you up and sit on your face until morning!” she threatened. Of course, when Sett simply redoubled his efforts, she realized her mistake. “Or could it be that that’s exactly what you want...?”

\------------

They were lying in her bed now, freshly cleaned up, both hot and bothered again. He sat against the headboard, propped up by a pillow while Quinn sprawled lower down against his legs, sucking him  off . Her lips wrapped themselves around his shaft firmly, and she slid herself up and down slowly,  revelling in his freshly cleaned scent of soap. One of her hands closed around his scrotum, softly feeling up his balls, still voluminous with potent sperm and she was lusting for a taste of it. 

“Gods, you’re so beautiful ... I can hardly believe it,” Sett murmured. The way her slightly wet hair clung to the sides of her face and her ears, her delicate features, though ordinary as her appearance was, in Sett’s love-drunk state she appeared to him as a goddess. “Just gorgeous. Waking up to this face would make anyone a morning person.”

Quinn’s face turned red at the compliment s , eyes looking away in embarrassment. No matter how obscene the acts they performed on each other Quinn was unfazed and took it all into stride, but passing praises simply overwhelmed her. To distract herself, she went harder, bobbing her head deeper and faster into Sett’s crotch. She slid inch after inch of wet cock into her throat, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she did her best to suppress her gag reflexes. Her cheeks bulged and her nose bumped into Sett’s  pelvis with every downwards motion. She’d heard enough about sex from her comrades late at night in the barracks, but had never thought much about it herself. Now she was cursing herself for not paying more attention  to them . Sett clearly knew what he was doing  as he could make her cum her brains out with just a few casual licks to her  core ,  and yet she had none of the skills to please him. 

Almost as if he were reading her mind, but really reading her expression and body language, Sett chimed in. “You’re doing great, darling,” he reassured her. “It feels like I’ve died and gone to heaven,” he praised, reaching down with one hand and gently stroking her hair and the side of her beautiful face. “Just lovely.”

Reinvigorated, Quinn continued, doing her absolute best to suck the cum out of her lover. She put both hands against his thighs for leverage and hammered herself down to the balls, her nose buried in his pubes, as messy and unkempt as hers. The unbridled musk turned her on and drove her even more, adding fuel to an already stoked fire. She forcefully choked his entire length down her smooth throat, sputtering loudly and messily as she did so. The thick, hard cock forced her oesophagus gaping open almost painfully, but feeling Sett’s shaking hands close around her head and the soft moans slipping from his mouth drove her with unrelenting frenzy. He wasn’t pushing her down; she was going unbelievably hard by herself with no help. It felt more like he was bracing himself against his ravenous lover, a testament to Quinn’s ability.

So enthralled Sett was that when Quinn dove down once particularly deep, teeth grinding against his pubes, a wash of drool leaking down his pelvis, he came without warning. “F-fuck!” he grunted, the only  signal afforded Quinn before hot semen sprayed from the cock in her mouth like a fire hydrant.  Her cheeks bulged slightly as her mouth was filled, swallowing hard just to keep up.  She drank down the stream of bitter cum with a savage thirst, pelting Sett’s scrotum gently, practically coaxing more jizz out of their storage. “Hughhghnnn...” she moaned as the last few drops landed on her outstretched tongue before finishing it all off with a big slurp on Sett’s cock, cleaning off the remaining dribbles of spilled cum and saliva and swallowing it all down with a big exaggerated gulp.

“Mmmmmm...you came so much...” she sighed and rested her head against his chest, finally spent and too tired to continue. Or maybe not.

“I can’t believe y-” Sett stopped midway through a word and looked down at her in disbelief, feeling her fingers wrapping around his once-again hardening shaft. “N-no, please, t-that’s too much, I-”

Quinn giggled dangerously as she pushed herself up with hand bracing against Sett’s chest. The other continued fondling his penis and felt it get harder and harder, despite Sett clearly wishing otherwise. “This can’t be all you have for me. I said don’t plan on sleeping tonight,” she murmured. “What did you think I meant?”

“Uh ... that we would hold each in a loving embrace while we talked about our lives and confessed our fears and dreams?”

“Just one more time, Sett. Just make me cum once more and I’ll wax romantically with you as much as you’d like. Just cum for me one more time...” she urged, guiding his cockhead towards her swollen pussy, breathing fast and shallow as he entered her again.

S ett threw his head back and sighed deeply. “Fine,” he agreed, digging his hands roughly into Quinn’s side and using that leverage to  begin fucking upwards into her. “Just one more time...”

As the night progressed into early morning, one more time turned into two turned into three, until as some point the pair lost consciousness completely, so utterly exhausted by hours and hours of continuous love-making.

\---------------

“Gosh, you’re so cute when you’re still asleep,” Quinn teased, nuzzling Sett’s neck and chest, feeling his early morning unshaven stubble roughly against her. “Nothing like when you’re awake…”

“How can you be up already…?” Sett mumbled and blinked in the morning sunlight, before trying to turn away from the gorgeous woman straddling him and go back to sleep. “We couldn’t have slept for more than a couple hours...”

“Scouts get up when the sun rises, no exceptions. It’s called _discipline_. Can’t expect a stupid pit fighter to know anything about that,” Quinn teased, pressing harder against him.

Not willing to let her get away with such a blatant insult, Sett filled his hands with her slim waist and bucked himself up roughly, reversing their position and flipping Quinn underneath him. “I’ll show you _discipline_ ” he murmured while he nibbled on her collar and caressed her lean torso. He stayed like that for a long time, almost half-asleep still, pleasuring her gently across her entire body while she sighed and purred in positive response. _Fuck, I’ve never had anyone like this..._ Sett thought, continuing to press soft love against his new partner. Quinn was everything he’d ever wanted, and it seemed like following Zed’s advice and going to Demacia with Lux was the best decision of his life. Almost every morning he woke up bored and disappointed, in a way he was upset that the woman laying next to him was the best he could get. Even with Caitlyn, considering how much she clung to him despite learning his name after they’d already fucked for hours, she was just another repressed slut Sett managed to coax out. Undoubtedly the criminals in Piltover were having a field day with their new sheriffs now that Sett had left after making them both unapologetic cock-sluts. The crazy sex they had, sometimes roping in Jinx, that last night with Lux, all of it made for some of the best fucking he’d ever had. But he never woke up in the mornings satisfied. Sure, he was happy, being woken up every morning by a gorgeous girl sucking you off while her best friend rode your face with her delicious ass would make it impossible to be unhappy, but it wasn’t fulfilling. It was like only having fancy chocolate donuts every morning when all you really wanted was a whole wheat walnut bagel with some peanut butter that actually leaves you full and comfortable. The dullness never went away, and only intensified as even the wildest nights became routine. 

But now, his new reality with Quinn, a relatively plain-looking woman, her body slim and lean, and thoroughly _ordinary_ , Sett felt truly whole for the first time. He rested his head in Quinn’s chest and as he felt marred fingers caress his hair and ears he realized, _I’d be happy staying_ _with her_ _forever..._

“Quinn?”

“Mhmm?”

Sett paused for a moment, not sure if he should say it.

_Ah, fuck it._

“I-I love you,” he blurted out. “You’re beautiful and lovely a-and I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and to see your face and-”

“Flattery’s already gotten you everything you’re going to get...” she giggled, clearly not taking it as seriously as Sett meant.

Sett put his hands around her sides and lowered his face an inch from hers, serious intensity radiating from his neutral expression. “No, I mean it. I really do love you and I want to be with you.”

Quinn cut him off with a nervous laugh. “Sett, I’ve known you for less than a day.” She noticed how hard his face fell at her  casual dismissal. “Y-you’ re serious?  I had a good time, but I didn’t think we were  actually  .. y’know... actually lovers or anything. ”

Sett’s voice was low, and he looked like he was holding back tears. “I mean, the things you said last night just made me think, maybe...”

Quinn turned away in discomfort. “Those ... things I said, it was in heat of the moment, Sett. I didn’t mean for you to take it seriously. If you really meant ... what you said, then I’m very sorry for leading you on. I should have been more clear this was a one-off thing. I-I think it’s best if you leave,” she hesitated slightly, before putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away, a gentle push, barely enough to move an ant, but still a push away. And to an emotionally wounded Sett, it might as well have been a hundred-pound sledgehammer to the chest. He was devastated. He didn’t understand, they’d already had sex, that was supposed to be the hard part, how could just committing to love be so much more than that?

“Y-you don’t love me?” A pathetic plea was all he croak out. Pathetically desperate, as he already knew the answer.

“...no,” Quinn replied after a long pause, still not making eye contact. “You should go now.”

His arms were weak as he pushed himself off of her, the sudden rush of frigid morning air chilling him where Quinn previously kept him warm. The room was so cold all of a sudden.


	5. Wings of love aside (The good ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, did you really expect a promiscuous slut who fucks anything that moves to find love at his first attempt just cause he’s a man? Whores don’t deserve true love, regardless of their gender. Call me a proponent of gender equality if you’d like.
> 
> But ah, fuck it, I’m a sucker for pointless romance, so the next bit is an alternative non-cannon ending so your favourite characters can live happily ever after in a non-committal lite-beer-style bastardization of fiction that never challenges the reader or invokes meaningful thought.
> 
> I’m just jerking your chain, the happy ending below was actually what I originally envisioned and sketched out and it’s honestly what I personally like more, but it would be a dead end plot-wise and I didn’t want to end the story there. Plenty more women left in the League, after all.

“I-I love you,” Sett blurted out. “You’re beautiful and lovely a-and I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and to see your face and-”

“Flattery’s already gotten you everything you’re going to get...” she giggled, enjoying every opportunity to tease her lover. “And for everything else you could just ask...”

Sett put his hands around her sides and lowered his face an inch from hers, serious intensity radiating from his neutral expression. “No, I mean it. I really do love you and I want to be with you.”

“Unfortunately, I really don’t feel the same. You’re not really my type, honestly. Which is why I invited you to my house late at night, shoved you into my bed, and had hot sex with you for hours,” she laughed. Upon seeing his confused, and a little hurt expression, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her forehead fiercely against his. “I’m sorry, okay? I do love you, Sett. I was just having a little fun at your expense. I won’t tease you like this anymore if you don’t want me to.”

Sett sighed in relief and kissed her softly. “No, it’s fine. I do like it. I-I’m just, well, it’s a bit of a cliche but I really am afraid of commitment. I was so scared to profess my love because I was terrified you’d reject me. Don’t you ever feel something like that?”

Quinn laughed again and ruffled his hair, clearly enjoying his discomfort. “Afraid of you rejecting me? Of course not. No one could love a fuck-up like you except me. And I do love you, so you’re just going to have to put up with me for a long while,” she affirmed. “Count on it.”

Sett smiled. “You have no idea how much that means to me ... love. Can I call you love?”

Quinn kissed him again, soft and warm. “Sure. It’s got a nice ring to it ... darling.”

\--------------------

Hearing a key jiggling in the doorknob, Sett quickly put his cooking supplies down and rushed from the kitchen to the front door to greet his girlfriend. As Quinn closed the door behind her, he put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a quick kiss before guiding her to the couch. 

“How was work, love?” Sett asked, stepping over and helping her take her leather boots off.

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds like I push papers in an admin office or something,” Quinn replied, sighing as she slipped off her socks and wiggled her bare toes, the calloused digits free from their stifling confines. “But it was fine, nothing major either way. Rumours of a Noxian scouting force in the forests nearby, but nothing to worry about.”

A slight shift in the air and hairs stood up on the back of Sett’s neck. He smiled and outstretched his arm, and with a flurry of blinding feathers, Valour perched himself on his forearm. Sett scratched him gently under the chin and Valour let out a small sound of appreciation. “How could anyone be worried when we’ve got you two as scouts, huh? Isn’t that right?” he said, and Valour visibly acknowledged the praise, if not understanding the words then at least understanding the tone. “I left a slice of raw steak in your perch. Fresh from the butcher,” he whispered. Hearing enough, Valour exploded off of him with enough force to nearly knock him off his feet and shot after his promised treat.

Valour taken care of, Sett turned his attention back to Quinn. He sat on the floor in front of her and took her bare feet in his hands and began massaging them, squeezing and loosening the tension from her stiff joints. Quinn sighed deeply at the loving treatment, putting one hand on his head and playing with his ears, much to his delight as he let out a deep sigh of happiness. 

“So, when are you gonna start paying rent around here? Get a job, maybe?” Quinn teased. “Food doesn’t just appear out of thin air, you know.”

Sett simply gestured to the spotless house, ruined by the trail of loose, dirty clothing leading from the front door to her current location. “Cleaning up after you is a job. Would it kill you to leave stuff where it belongs instead of just wherever you feel like?”

“Are you going to punish me if I keep forgetting?” Quinn mockingly asked with a sultry expression. She had spent most of the day fantasizing about her gorgeous boyfriend waiting for her at home and was practically dripping in anticipation.

“Well, I can think of a few things I could do to you to make sure you remember...” Sett teased right back, starting to press his nose between her legs.

“I’m never using a clothes hanger again if this is my punishment...” she sighed, encouraging him further into her with her hands now firmly pressed against the back of his head. “I guess you’ll just have to keep giving me reminders.”

“This definitely wasn’t in the job description,” he whispered, kissing the inside of her thighs.

“You’ll probably win employee of the week at this rate,” Quinn moaned, pushing him closer to her nethers. “Mmmmmm, the toaster oven could still make a resurgence if you get complacent...”

\-----------------------------------

“Momma? I’m home,” Sett called, pulling Quinn along and stepping into the house he shared with his mother for the first time in what felt like years, but was really only a few months. A lot had changed, after all. “Still remember your son?”

Convincing Quinn to take a getaway with him to a small village on the outskirts of Noxus proper was a challenge to say the least, but partially the intrigue of seeing where and how Sett grew up was too much to resist. The danger certainly excited the scout as well. Now, as she stepped into the small flat, simple and homely but very much in enemy territory, she felt a strange sort of longing. She’d stayed in barracks and houses her whole adult life, but never a home. There was something about it, something difficult to describe or pinpoint, maybe the way the air felt or the way it smelled, or any number of tiny factors compounding into a place where people didn’t just survive, they lived, and it was just another thing Quinn realized she’d been missing her entire life and it made her appreciate Sett even more. She wanted to live in a home like this, somewhere she belonged, with him.

Out of nowhere, Sett’s mother appeared, as mothers do, and she quickly walked up and embraced her son. “Oh, Sett. You’re back! Let me guess, you need money again?” Quinn, ignored for the moment, shuffled awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Sett rolled his eyes as he hugged her back. “That’s my money, momma. I broke bones for that. Meanwhile, you’ve never made an honest dime in your life,” he teased.

Recoiling in mock shock, she went on a small tirade about his attitude, his posture, and everything in between.

Whelp, he’s her son alright. Quinn thought.

Suddenly, the older woman turned towards Quinn. “And you’re my daughter-in-law, I presume? Are you the reason Sett’s been acting up? You’ve got bad girl written all over you.”

“Momma, please stop. You’re going to scare her away,” Sett bemoaned, burying his head in his hands in embarrassment while Quinn turned bright red and looked away at being so casually called on. “This is Quinn. She’s a member of the military and my ... uh... my...” he choked on his words, having never before introduced his lovers to his mother. 

Quinn turned to look at him with a smirk. “Your what?” she goaded, while sneaking a hand around his waist and squeezing his butt viciously, enjoying his squirming.

Two can play that game. “She’s my wife,” Sett declared, taking her by the hand and gesturing. “And love, this is my momma, my only family. Aside from you and our upcoming baby, of course.” 

Quinn turned even redder, absolutely mortified that Sett would casually say such a thing, but before she could protest, Sett’s mother grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards her. She turned towards her surprised son. “Go get some tomatoes from the market, dear, I forgot earlier and I need those for dinner,” she ordered, gesturing towards the door. When he hesitated, she tilted her head with the perfect don’t test me, boy stare that all mothers have and gestured towards the door. “Go on now. I’ve got a few things to discuss with the mother of my grandchildren here.”

When Sett finally took the hint and left, the white-haired Vastayan woman sat down at the small dinner table and gestured for Quinn to do the same opposite her. “So,” she started before Quinn cut her off.

“Look, I-I’m not pregnant, okay? We’re not even married yet. He just said that to mess with me, but hold on, I’m not saying I wouldn’t want to... uh, I don’t want, I mean, I still want ...” she paused her rambling, speaking too quickly for her own thoughts to keep up. 

“What do you want?” the older woman asked, composed as she always was. 

“I ... I love him,” she blurted out. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But it just feels a little too fast, thinking about having children and that sort of thing. I mean, I only met him a few months ago and we haven’t even...” she paused for a second, wondering if she could get away with such a blatant lie.

Sett’s mother shut her down quickly. “I might be old, but please don’t insult me by pretending you two haven’t shared a bed yet. I know what my son is like.”

Quinn laughed nervously. “Well you can’t really expect me to just up and say it, can you? Nice to meet you ma’am, oh and by the way, your son might be part animal during the day, but he’s a complete animal with me at night. Just thought you would want to know.”

She merely shrugged in response. “I wouldn’t have minded. There’s no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Sex is just a part of life. Plus, any mother would be happy to find out their son is having a good relationship with his better half.”

“Uh, no? Not any mother would. It’s fucking weird that you would are so much about your son’s sex life, honestly.” Quinn wasn’t having any of it. “Unbelievably weird, actually.”

The older woman simply shrugged again. “Vastayan bonds between parent and child are usually stronger than humans after all. Simply a matter of culture.” She suddenly turned towards her and smiled warmly. “I like you. My son is lucky to have a strong-willed woman like you by his side. Just,” he smile suddenly faded, replaced by a dark storm cloud of sorrow. “Just don’t hurt him. Please. He grew up without knowing his father, did he tell you?”

Quinn nodded.

“He’s got a big heart, but it’s fragile. He puts up a hard and tough exterior so no one from the outside can hurt him, but if he lets you in and you betray his trust,” she shook her head. “He’ll be devastated. That’s the main thing you worry about with your son once he’s old enough that falling out of a tree isn’t the most painful thing that could happen to him anymore.” She looked up at Quinn, almost with begging eyes. “Please don’t hurt him.”

Quinn took her hand and squeezed gently. “I’ll never hurt him. I love him with every fibre of my being and that will never change. When he’s happy, I’m happy, so I’ll do anything to make him happy. Don’t worry about a thing ... momma,” she smiled as warmly and reassuringly as she could, and the Vastayan believed her, wiping a small tear from her eye.

“Thank you, Quinn,” she sighed and paused for a moment, before turning jovial again. “But back to the important matters of my grandchildren. I must assume you’re familiar with the concept of a litter just so you understand exactly what I mean here...”

\-------------------

When a courier from the Crownguard estate contacted Quinn with an invitation to dinner at the castle, Sett wasn’t too hot on the idea, and expressed as much. 

“Come on, babe, Lux knows you’re Vastayan. She just wants to catch up, nothing wrong with that, right?” Quinn periodically hung out with Lux in the castle whenever their paths crossed, and she began having a much better relationship with the royal now that she had matured a bit more.

“I dunno, I’m not too good with this sort of thing...” Sett hesitated. “But if you think this is a good idea, I’ll do my best for you.”

Quinn smiled and carefully hugged him. “Thanks darling. Don’t worry about a thing, I’m sure Lux will have taken care of everything.”

When they arrived, Quinn realized just how wrong she was. Lux may have been her usually bright and accepting self, but the man standing with her was anything but.

“Lux,” he said turning up his nose. “When you said you were bring special guests for dinner, I wasn’t expecting a common guardswoman and her dog.”

“Marcus, be nice,” she replied. “These are very good friends of mine, you know. Treat them with respect. Remember, when you married me, you married into the Crownguard family, so friends of Crownguard should be friends of yours.”

Marcus, huh? Doesn’t really get more generic than that, does it? Sett ignored him, instead pulling up a seat for himself. Just two hours and we can leave. Don’t make a scene, don’t make a scene...

“Look, esteemed military members? Fine. Nothing but respect. But that ...thing ... that’s not-”

“Name’s Sett,” he interrupted with his best neutral expression. Lux begged for me to fuck her an hour after we first met, cuck. “Nice to meet you.”

Marcus only snorted in response.

Sett turned wordlessly towards his food and ate quietly. Most of dinner passed with Lux and Quinn talking and catching up while their husbands mostly sat glaring at each other. Finally, Marcus broke the silence. “So, Sett, what do you do for a living?”

Your nation paid me 20,000 gold to fill your wife, for one. “Nothing stable, mostly odds and ends helping in construction. Doesn’t pay much, but it’s honest work.”

“Ah, so a pack animal then,” Marcus laughed.

“Yeah actually, something like that. Demacians seem to be lacking strength-wise.” No wonder you need to pay for a foreigner to come satisfy your women, Sett smirked, subtly flexing his enormous arms.

Marcus let out a humph of contempt. “In Demacian culture, true strength should be earned from honest work, not cheated with dedicated exercise. Excess muscles are a sign of one’s vanity.”

“Fair enough, I suppose. Certainly no one would ever accuse you of being vain.” If it weren’t for Quinn I’d bend Lux over this table right now and show you how much of a butt-slut your wife is. For me, that is. Not sure if you’d ever experienced it.

The insult flew completely over Marcus’ head and he turned back to his food, satisfied his point had been made. Not wishing to verbally spar further for fear of saying something that would get him and Quinn in trouble, Sett did the same, quickly polishing off his dinner. 

Finally, when all was finished, both parties said their farewells and Quinn and Sett walked into the night. Lux offered them a carriage, but the pair turned her down. Both born of physically demanding lifestyles, they both liked the walk more, they said.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Quinn hastily apologized as they strolled through the night streets. “I didn’t know about Marcus. I swear. I thought Lux would have kept him in line or something. She’s just so naive.”

“It’s fine, love. I’m used to that sort of thing,” Sett replied, sincere, but not entirely honest. “I thought among the aristocratic class it would be better, but if this was any indication...” 

“We need to find somewhere else to live,” Quinn finished his thought, putting a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Her pregnancy wasn’t obvious yet, still able to be covered up with a few layers of clothing, but she was beginning to feel it’s full effects. “We can’t raise him here. Even if he’s just quarter-Vastayan, he’ll be ostracized among his peers. I won’t let him go through that.”

“We can worry about that later. I’ve got some contacts that’ll be willing to help,” Sett said, squeezing her other hand. “For now, how are you feeling? Any cramps, discomfort?”

“There’s a fucking person growing inside me, so yeah, let’s just say I’m a little uncomfortable,” Quinn snapped suddenly, before quickly softening again. “Sorry, hormones are definitely in full force. Earlier too. It took everything in my willpower not to just clean that asshole’s clock, you know? A few more weeks in, I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself.” She paused for a moment, brow furrowing. “I’m scared, Sett. T-this is just so ... new to me a-and I don’t know what to do, what to think. At all. I’m terrified out of my mind. I feel so... so small,” she stammered, her voice wavering uncharacteristically from the usual tone of confident authority.

Sett put one arm around her hip and pulled her in slightly. “I love you, Quinn. More than anything. I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

Quinn put her head against his shoulder and sighed. “I know, Sett, but this isn’t something you can just punch into submission. There’s nothing you can do if ... if something goes wrong.”

Sett didn’t respond for a while. When he did, they were already home. “Whatever happens, whatever the future holds for us, we’ll at least have each other, if nothing else. I’ll always love you.” He turned and kissed her again, as if to seal his words. “No matter what, we’ll have each other.”

“Yeah,” Quinn sighed, kissing him back. “I love you too.”


	6. A quick rebound to the other side (Katarina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like drinking to cure a hangover, nothing rids the post-one-night-stand blues quite like another one-night-stand. Good thing a sexy redhead is willing to indulge.

A week had passed since Quinn threw him out on his ass, and the sharp pain in Sett’s chest dulled into a longing ache. He thought he’d found love, only for her to ruin him so utterly. _Not that I blame her,_ Sett thought. He didn’t have much else to do or think about for the week except replaying his conversations with her in his head. _I was too forward, too direc_ _t._ _Of course she’d be weirded out by a confession of undying love less than a day after meeting. And by an outsider like me, no less._

His head mostly cleared, he could objectively analyze his mistakes. There  would be plenty more opportunities  in his life and as long as he was learning, everything would work out eventually. What was it his trainer once said?  _I never lose. I win, or I learn. You only lose if you fail to learn._ But cliche motivational quotes don’t dull the pain of fucking up and losing someone like that. That pain would only go away with time  and Sett couldn’t wait for that time to pass . 

Sitting in a trade caravan, in the back of a horse-drawn wagon he had sneaked into, there was nothing else to do but reflect, and Sett had plenty of time to become his own philosopher and life coach. The trip to Ionia would be a long one. Maybe he would be able to learn something from his Vastayan brethren. And so he continued thinking, reflecting on his failures as the cart ate up miles of dirt road.

It wasn’t that simple, of course.  The caravan was barely a few hours out of Demacia when panicked shouts came from the drivers. The sounds of loud galloping from heavy horses overwhelmed the squeaking wagon wheels, as well as ear-splitting grinding of metal.  Screams from the drivers, the panicked whinnying of horses all created a cacophony of chaos.  More noises of crashing metal, the cart speeding up...

_Shit! Someone’s attacking the caravan!_ Sett barely had time to pull himself further into the wagon before the entire vehicle  suddenly  flipped violently, his head bashing into the crates he was hidden among. The wagon came to a grinding halt, and Sett’s vision blurred, before going black.

\-------------------------

When Sett came to, his head throbbing, he blinked the dust out of his eyes and tried to stand up.

“Whoa there, mate. You got rocked pretty badly in the crash,” a voice behind him warned.

Sett turned around to see a soldier, clearly Noxian from his armour. Dimly, he also realized his hands were tied behind him, tight enough to keep him shackled, but not enough to be cutting off circulation, curiously enough. Noxians weren’t known for treating prisoners well.

“So you’re Vastayan, huh?” he gestured at his ears. His sword hung from his belt and a shield strapped to his back, clearly relaxed. “Not a Demacian then, I assume?”

Sett looked around. “Half. And no, I’m not.” About two dozen similarly  armed Noxian soldiers milled about, loading some of the crashed caravan’s contents onto their own, burning the rest. A few more kept the kneeling caravan driver s at spear-point, and Sett  gulped as he  realized the handful of Demacian guards were nowhere to be seen. “I’m technically a Noxian. Retired pit fighter, fought under  Coker White. You ever heard of him?”

“Huh, I actually have. I was a pretty die-hard pit fighting fan too, but that was years ago.” The soldier grinned. “Fighters all have a tattoo of their first promotion, but you already knew this, right?”

“You know the fight game well, I see. Always nice to meet a fan.” Sett turned around and leaned back. “It’s just under my neck, here.”

The soldier tilted his head, catching a glimpse of Sett’s promotional tattoo  under the collar of his shirt . “Yeah, that checks out. Once the commander comes by, I’ll get  you the OK and cut you free.” The soldier’s expression turned sheepish all of a sudden. “Damn, I finally get to meet a pit fighter and I can’t even offer you a horse or something. And the nearest town’s a good four hours walk away.”

“Hey, I’m just happy to be alive,” Sett chuckled. “What, you want an autograph for your kids?”

“Making friends again, are we?” A cutting, female voice interrupted their conversation. Sett could feel the dangerous edge from just five words, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in a chill. 

“Commander!” the soldier barked, snapping to attention.

Sett turned to the commander and nearly couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew about female commanders in the Noxian military, but they were quite rare and he certainly wasn’t expecting one here. And most definitely not one to look like this. Her bright red hair, long, straight, and flowing down her back. Dressed in a sleek black jacket with plenty of cleavage exposed and a bare midriff, hardly appropriate for a military commander. Similarly, her pants had to be uncomfortably tight, clinging to her thick thighs and accentuating her lovely hips, exposing a sexy and tasteful bit of ankle. All in all, she looked more like a woman you’d find smoking in a biker gang, not elite military. The knives hanging on her hips and shins were plenty reason to keep one’s opinion to themselves though. 

“At ease,” she spoke, and Sett felt drawn to her lips, full and red, contrasting with her sharp, green eyes beautifully. Her face gorgeous and surprisingly soft-looking, despite the vicious scar over her left eye and he gave a side-eye glance at the soldier, wondering how he could stand having such a beauty of a commander around at all times. The soldier betrayed nothing, his certainly well-practiced professional behaviour displaying his incredible self-control.

“Commander Du Couteau, we found him in the back of one of the caravan wagons. A stowaway, not Demacian. In fact he appears to be a Noxian, or at least, be from a Noxus-adjacent territory, from the tattoo on his back,” he reported. “I believe he is of little threat to our operations here.”

Katarina nodded  curtly , reaching behind Sett and cutting his bindings, before turning towards the soldier. “I’ll handle him from here. Good work, you’re dismissed.”

Once the soldier was out of earshot Katarina shook her head. “Idiot. Anyone can get a tattoo. But that’s a level of cunning far beyond foot soldiers, I’m afraid.” She turned towards Sett. “Relax, I know Demacians would never work with a Vastayan.”

“Half,” Sett corrected again, rubbing his wrists. “But close enough.”

“A shame,” Katarina sighed, before gazing right into his eyes. Her piercing green orbs unblinkingly burning into his soul. Katarina stepped forwards. Sett stepped back. “I was hoping to see if the stereotypes were true.”

“Uh ... what stereotypes?” Sett felt conflicted, easily sniffing out Katarina’s arousal and felt himself getting similarly aroused. A week ago, he’d already have his cock out and be pouncing on her, ready to mate. On the one hand, his loins burned with desire, wanting nothing more than to peel off this slut’s too-tight pants and just ruin her wettening holes. But on the other hand ... _what the fuck am I thinking? What, I’m saving myself for some Demacian_ _bitch_ _that told me to fuck off?_ _This shouldn’t even be a fucking choice._

“Oh, you know. Vastayan men all being gorgeous studs with huge cocks that can make an ordinary human girl cum her brains out effortlessly,” she whispered sultrily, again taking a step forwards. “Again and again, enough stamina to last all night long. If you can keep up with _me_ , that is.

_Who knows, maybe she’s the one..._

Re-engaged, his decision made, head buzzing with lust that clouded his judgment, Sett stepped forwards as well. “I’m Sett, by the way. Just so you know what name to scream later.”

Katarina matched him tit-for-tat, leaning in and pressing her voluminous chest against him. “And I’m Katarina. Just so you know  what name to beg to  later .”

“I don’t beg to anyone,” Sett growled. _Except ... fuck! Can I just get the fuck over her already?!_ He shook his head before aggressively posturing forwards, reaching around and squeezing her her round ass through her tight pants. 

“That’s hot,” she husked, breathing heavily before pushing him away gently. “You’re fulfilling half the stereotype already. My pussy’s practically _dripping_ for you. But if the men see you touching me, I can’t stop your head from going on a pike.” She turned away, swaying her hips seductively as she walked. “We have a camp set up not too far from here. I took the cabin for myself, so once we get to my private quarters,” she turned her head and winked. “... you can show me what you’re made of.”

Sett shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts before following her.  _Fuck, maybe this’ll do me some good..._

\--------------------

“FUCK! Y-YOU’RE SO FUCKING BIG! YOU FUCKING BEAST!” Katarina shrieked, her composed, always-in-control act shattered by Sett’s cock pounding upwards into her sopping cunt. He held in her in a tight full nelson, arms running all the way up from her thighs, pinning her arms, up to the back of her neck, folding her like a lawn chair, giving himself easy access to her warm hole. “YES! J-JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK ME! RUIN MY SLUTTY PUSSY!” 

Kat was not a  light woman,  with plenty of  delicious  flesh in all the right places , but Sett hoisted her perfect figure up and down effortlessly,  filling her cunt  and stretching her open with each heavy slam. Being folded in half made it hard to breathe, hard to get enough air to voice her pleasures but it was too good to hold in. She had tried to stay quiet at first, but Sett was just to o big  and too good.  She’d started off their night somewhat in control, forcing him onto the bed and intending to go for a ride on her new toy. Sett had other ideas, locking her into such a submissive position as soon as she let her guard down.  And now, her fleshy ass clapped and ground into his hips as he fucked her, the heat burning in her core too much, overwhelming her with incredible pleasure.

S ett fucked into her hard, not fast, but hard and deliberate, enjoying the wet and snug fit, her velvety love petals squeezing his cock, her walls clenching just as hard against the oversized invader. Katarina’s body tingled each time she was filled, bring her closer and closer to heady orgasm.  Her eyes rolled in their sockets, tongue hanging out, a perfect image of a slut getting exactly what she wanted. While Sett couldn’t see her face or expression, he could see her toes curling, arms twitching, feel her body reacting to the blissful fucking, encouraging him to go even harder.

“Your body’s amazing,” Sett grunted, breathing hard in exertion. “N-never had anyone like it...”

Having recovered somewhat from the initial surprise of Sett’s cock, Katarina was able to choke out a somewhat deliberate response. “Y-you’re not so bad yourself...”

“So I’ve been told,” Sett grinned. He flexed his biceps, squeezing her even harder from the sides, feeling her smooth skin, her soft flesh sink in from the pressure, enjoying her heavy moans as she trembled in delight. Her ass flattened before his assault, loudly clapping her fleshy rear mercilessly as he pounded her like a piston, endless stamina and strength manhandling the smaller woman like she was nothing. He also adjusted his grip, grabbing a fistful of her bright crimson hair, roughly yanking her head to the side. Kat let out a groan from being so thoroughly manhandled, so completely without control of the situation. “You’re so flexible too,” he whispered harshly. “If only your men could see you now ... bent over three different ways and losing your mind on my dick ...”

“It’s not fair,” Katarina whined. “You could enslave any girl with that dick ... no one could resist it ...”

“Some can. But you’re too much of a whore for that,” he mocked, giving her hair another rough tug, prompting another cry of bliss. “Aren’t you, you little minx?” he egged her on. “Say it!”

“I-I’m a whore! But just for you! I’m a filthy slut for your cock!” Kat blabbed, losing more and more of her sanity. “I’ll do anything for you! Anything you want! J-Just keep fucking me!”

“Very well,” Sett suddenly let go of her entirely, sending her sprawling onto the bed. “Keep that face down and bring your ass up, slut,” he commanded, and Kat scampered to obey. “A bitch like you should be fucked in a befitting position.” 

In complete agreement, Katarina pressed her face down into the soft mattress, moaning into the fabric. Meanwhile, she jutted her creamy ass upwards, swaying her hips with all the subtly of a stampeding elephant, reaching back with her hands to pull her buttcheeks apart, her already-fucked pussy quivering, begging for more of Sett’s cock. Her entire body, every movement, ever y sound escaping her lips,  every twitch of every muscle screamed her depraved lust  and begged for him to sate it , laying her bare as to just how much she wanted to be fucked. While she seemed to enjoy control earlier, now she was an icon of submission, kneeling down before her master, exposing and spreading herself for him, eagerly obeying his every command. “Put that cock inside me,” she moaned. “I want it so badly!  Doggy-style is perfect for a  slutty  little kitty-Kat like me! ”

“Good girl,” Sett praised, giving her a hard spank before positioning himself behind her. “Here it comes!” With that, he braced himself against her rear with one hand pressing a gorgeous arch into he back, before bucking his hips powerfully, hilting himself once again in her sopping cunt, loudly hammering his groin against her rear. With his other hand, he once again grabbed her by her hair, jerking her head straight back and upwards, almost hard enough to induce some whiplash. His entire body weight slamming her more downwards than forwards while yanking her head upwards, Katarina’s frail body was overcome with conflicting sensations, the painful arch her back was forced into, the incredible feeling of Vastayan muscle outweighing her by a huge amount smothering her all combined for an aura of complete and utter submission, her body entirely at the whims of her beastly companion. 

“Ohhhhh fuuuuck!” Kat gasped for breath, mind swimming in heady lust, the occasional jerks to her scalp burning her up even more. “You just love my hair, don’t you? I’ll let you keep a lock of it, if you cuddle me nicely later.”

“Always nice when a girl comes with a set of handlebars. Makes controlling you so much easier,” Sett remarked cruelly.

“Oh stop it, I’m swooning...” Kat giggled, before choking out another barrage of loud appreciation as Sett yanked her head and entire body back and continued pounding into her.

Belatedly, Sett realized he was genuinely enjoying Katarina. Not just the squishy cunt he was balls-deep inside, but everything about the woman in front of him was amazing, from her luscious hair he was already catching himself obsessing over to her curvy, delicious ass. Speaking of which...

“AHHH!” Katarina screamed, more in surprise than anything else, at the feeling of a finger poking into her asshole. “Nooo...” she mockingly begged. “Not my hot, tight, defenceless asshole... please don’t ruin my ass with your gorgeous cock... anything but that!” He body heaved in anticipation, her puckered star twitching, begging to be reamed open and forcibly fucked.

“Not so fast, kitten,” Sett grunted. “I want to fill your pussy first.” With that, he put both hands around Kat’s slim waist and flipped her over on her back before grabbing both her ankles and pushing her legs backwards until her knees were practically in line with her shoulders. He shimmied her grip down, locking her thighs against her torso, her waiting cunt, a waterfall at this point, completely ready exposed and ready to be bred. Shifting himself into a squatting position, he lined up his throbbing cock with her entrance.

Eyes wide, Katarina could barely keep up with Sett’s vigour and skill. “M-mating press now? Oh fuck it, just do me already! Breed your little kitten! Fill me up with your bastard semen! Pump it all inside me!” she implored, her mind hazy and mouth drooling at the thought of being knocked up by the hung half-breed stud dicking her down. “Make me your bitch!”

As Sett began fucking her in the aptly-named mating press, he could feel the urges bubbling up in his chest again.  _F-fuck, I hope I don’t mess_ _this_ _up again..._ He cupped Kat’s face in his hands and kissed her, still pinning her thighs with his forearms. His tongue easily pushed past her lips, her jaw  initially  slack in surprise  before quickly seizing the opportunity and twisting her tongue around, wresting against his ,  both of them eyes closed and moaning softly in bliss. Sett turned his head a little with each slow, deliberate thrust into her pussy, his nose bumping against hers as he did so, eliciting a small giggle. He opened his eyes to see Kat’s face, barely an inch from his own, her expression a warm mix of intoxicated bliss and happiness. As he pounded into her harder and fast, her expression shifted to one of overwhelming lust, unable to resist her depraved desire to have her womb filled.  He salivated hard, leaking drool into her mouth while she eagerly lapped it up with her tongue. At such constant wetness and pressure, he did the same, running his mouth against her tongue and lips, sucking, nibbling, all sorts of indecent acts leaving her a mess of drool.  Kat couldn’t keep up, from the thick cock pounding her hole and making a mess of her mind, to the hot, wet copulation he engaged her with taking away more of her attention than she had.

“Y-you’re ravenous,” Kat moaned, breaking from the hot, wet kiss for a second to gasp for breath. “And your big, sloppy tongue too ... driving me crazy ...”

“Just wanted to get the kissing out of the way now, while your face isn’t covered with my semen,” Sett grunted, before lowing his head to her chest and biting at her collar. He sunk his teeth into the skin and thin layer of flesh, enough to elicit a lewd reaction, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she arched her back, pressing her torso against him. Her tits bounced with each strong thrust, hard nipples grinding against his chest. With her legs pressed up against his shoulders, he suddenly felt her feet lock against each other behind his neck, pulling him down and encouraging his movements. _She’s so into it, fuck, she’s too perfect_...

Eager to reciprocate, Sett braced for a second before angling himself to thrust practically straight down into her hole,  deeper and harder than before. He increased his pace, pounding into her with all of his strength, jackhammering her pussy into wet submission. If she wasn’t so solidly pinned underneath him, she’d have been sent sprawling from the sheer force he imposed onto her much smaller frame.  As it was, she was being squeezed so tightly into the bed she wasn’t sure if she would break first or the bed. The cheap bedsprings creaked so loudly she really expected to be crashing into the floor at any moment, especially with the relentless speed and power Sett was dicking her down with. Unable to do much but just take it and enjoy it, Katarina could only employ whatever few brain cells she still had to praising and encouraging her beastly lover. 

“Oh, you ... you _hung fuckin_ g _stud._ You-your cock is ... so _fucking thick_ my little pussy can’t take it _,_ ” Katarina moaned mindlessly, just too horny and worked up to focus on anything but the dick ruining her at the moment. “Fuck, I’m close... hughhhnnn, I’m so fucking close... keep f-fucking me... HGUHGHHNNN!” she cried out as she came hard all over his cock, with Sett still not slowing down for a moment. Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, overwhelming all her senses, lighting all of her nerves on exotic fire, her free limbs twitching and tingling, her core clenching even tighter, if such a thing was even possible. It was so hot, so exciting, Sett’s beastly cock gouging out her pussy, fucking her so deep into the bed she felt like she was about to break in two. Nothing could compare to this.

A few more rapid thrusts, and Sett matched her mind-breaking orgasm with his own. “Kat, I-I’m close,” he groaned, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“YES! CUM INSIDE ME! BREED YOUR LITTLE KITTEN!” Katarina shrieked, adjusting her legs to wrap around his hips tightly, locking him balls-deep inside her sopping cunt. Both of their bodies twitched, Sett’s cock pulsing as ropes of hot semen defiled her waiting womb, finally the Kat was getting her promised milk. “Oh, fuck, it’s so hot...” she moaned, her mouth hanging open in an O-shape, her eyes rolling in her skull. The hot creampie filled her core up with an unbelievable warmth, and Kat was losing her mind over it. Enough seed flooded her womb to impregnate her a dozen times over, and her mind tingled at the thought of being pumped up with his bastards.

F inally, ever last drop deposited in Katarina’s love box, some dripping out from her swollen pussy lips as he core quivered with every laboured breath, Sett collapsed onto the bed beside Kat, scooping her up into his arms and holding her tightly, basking in her warmth. “You like that?”

“Definitely the best I’ve ever had. You Vastayan are something else entirely...” Kat kissed his neck and chest, snuggling up tighter against him, heart still pounding from exertion. “But I was promised more than just one round of mind-breaking sex, wasn’t I?” She looked up at him with a big, loopy smile.

“I didn’t promise you anything,” Sett countered. She was the one addicted to him, he could still play coy.

“In that case...” Kat sighed with exaggerated deepness. “Just lay down then. I’ll do all the work, if you’re too _lazy_ to fuck me yourself...” With that, she pulled away from their copulation and slid her incredible rear against his crotch, squeezing his cock in the heat of her ass. “I wanna ride this giant prick,” she moaned to herself. “Just ruin my ass with it... Fuck, I’m such a slut... but only for you,” she winked.

S he leaned forwards, putting her hands on Sett’s shoulders, the man underneath her obeying her wishes and contributing nothing but his cock. She looked down on him with a dazed, lust-drunk expression, too overcome after being mercilessly mated to coordinate herself. Sett rolled his eyes and put his hands on her hips. “Let me give you a hand. Seems like you need it.” He guided her holes over his cock, the dubious cockhead pressing against the entrance to her ass. “ As slow as you want.  Take it  easy. ”

Not one to take it easy,  Katarina  slammed herself all the way down in a single motion, taking his entire considerable length into her  ass immediately. She propped herself up, before slamming down again, repeating the motions again and again. Her face contorted into a visage of desperate pleasure, chomping down hard on her lower lip, her eyes welling with tears and cheeks quivering, Sett couldn’t believe how she was able to hold up. “ Fuck, you’re such a slut,” he groaned at the incredible tightness of her ass as she began riding him, with far more speed and vigour than he was prepared for. “You just don’t hold back,  you sexy minx ...”

“Me? I’m barely doing anything, you’re th- hughhgnnnn, the one tempting me,” she moaned, barely able to squeeze out her words amidst all the excitement. “What kind of a simple woman like me resist such a hung fucking stud like you?”

Sett didn’t even think of Quinn as  the obvious answer to Kat’s rhetorical question for once, finally too deep into his new life now, thinking only of Kat and how to please her. He tightened his grip on her wide hips and helped her bounce her ass on his cock, doing far more  work than the simple guiding he was doing earlier. Katarina’s upper body collapsed from the strain, burying her face in Sett’s neck and shoulder area  while Sett did most of the work again, moving her body firmly with his hands almost entirely on his own while bucking his hips upwards, hilting himself deep in her ass with every thrust. Each time her ass came down, his hips went up, the heavenly union of their loins meeting halfway eliciting loud cries of pleasure from both participants. 

“Y-you’re breaking my pelvis!” Katarina screamed, barely louder than the constant wet clapping of her ass-flesh against Sett’s crotch. “Your huge cock is tearing me open!” She shrieked, screaming herself hoarse as Sett pounded her rear, rearranging her insides with vicious thrusts, gouging her out with his bitch-breaker. Her ass felt so unbelievably full, crammed so tightly with cock, she felt like a finger puppet of sorts, filled up and controlled by the giant digit of hot meat inside her. “ARUGHGHHH!” She let out an ear-splitting shriek as she came, shamefully gushing juices from her well-fucked, but currently empty cunt as she did so. “I-I’m cumming from just getting ass-fucked!” She couldn’t believe how incredible his cock was as it ruined her ass, not only making her cum her brains out from just anal sex, but how quickly he could do it too.

Sett hammered into her with a little extra vigour, letting her ride out the duration of her dizzying orgasm. When it finally subsided and Sett found himself looking into Katarina’s green eyes again, he was astounded to find her gaze sober, recovered from the mind-melting orgasm seemingly with ease.

“How about something a little more interesting?” Katarina wiggled her eyebrows, smiling almost dangerously. Without waiting for a response, she leaned back, pulling out of Sett’s embrace and turned around, facing away from him. With her ass still clenching around his cock, she sighed as she leaned back into his waiting arms, lying in parallel and on top of him with her feet planted firmly beside his hips, still ready to fuck. “This time I expect you to cum too,” she whispered, facing away from Sett so he could barely hear her. “Cum deep in my ass. Fill it up just like you filled up my pussy. When I suck your balls later I expect them to be empty.” Once again without waiting for a response, she lifted her torso off of him only to arch her back impossibly far backwards. Sett’s eyes widened in disbelief as she cranked further and further, until her eyes were gazing into his, expect upside down. Her long, vibrantly red hair hung off her scalp and pooled on his chest and belly, her lively breasts also hanging upside down, dangling off her chest the wrong way. Her arms reached all the way around and grabbed his shoulders in roughly a bridge pose.

Seeing Sett’s reaction, Kat giggled. “When you complimented my flexibility earlier, I knew I had to give you my best. Do you like this?”

“Y-you vixen,” Sett grasped for words. “You beautiful, gorgeous, _perfect seductress.”_

“That’s a _yes,_ then...” she giggled, before turning a little more stoic. “Now kiss me, Sett. Kiss my upside down face while you fuck my big, round ass!”

Needing no more encouragement, Sett kept one hand on Katarina’s hip, continuing to guide her ass along his shaft. With his other hand, he reached up to Kat’s head and roughly grabbed the side of her face, thumb deep in her hot wet mouth, the other finger curling around her ear and clawing a clump of hair along with it. With his vise-grip secured, he pulled her into position and kissed her upside-down mouth, hot and messy as her tongue slipped around his thumb and lavished it with saliva, while he took the opportunity to add his own tongue to the mix, sticky saliva dripping and soft moans escaping from their mouths. Katarina’s thick red lips were just so soft and luscious, a absolute pleasure to taste, and Sett nibbled on them eagerly, wanting so badly for her to give him a taste.

M eanwhile,  Kat also fulfilled her promise and began sliding herself up and down Sett’s shaft. His thick, veiny cock bumped into her inner walls at every angle, filling her  even more  completely  at such an awkward position , easily pushing every button she had. Her breathed quickened, moans intensifying as she was fucked, quickly losing herself again before Sett’s unrelenting onslaught. He was bucking his hips upwards into her again, the mighty motions sending her unbalanced position into jeopardy, her frail body moments from collapsing in such a haphazard position if she lost her balance for even a second. Still, her flexibility and athleticism came though and she continued riding him in her exotic position, feeling the incredible heat and pressure in her ass.

Sett pulled her face away for a second to catch his breath, instead pausing to drink in the sight of Katarina’s face: contorted with a blissful stupor, half-lidded eyes revealing just how exhausted and fuck-addled she already was, and upside-down to top it off, the sexy exoticism driving him even hotter and even harder. He pounded her ass with renewed strength, unwilling to let Kat down after just how incredible an experience she was giving him. He barely let his hips rest on the bed now, exploding upwards against her with vicious strength relentlessly, her loud moans music to his ears, fuelling him to continue, wanting to hear her scream louder and louder as he brought her to climax again.

As another orgasm tore through his pet, Sett forced her face against his again and muffled her lewd cries, forcing her lips against his and shoving his tongue deep in her mouth.  He just couldn’t get enough of her plump lips and sweet saliva, forgoing all semblance of technique or sanity, practically mashing their mouths together. Overwhelmed with pleasure, the sloppiness translated to their furious fucking as well, Katarina breaking her rhythm of riding and Sett slowing down with his upwards thrusts, opting to use his energy for power instead of pace. As his balls slapped against her juicy rear with each thrust, her ass squeezed him with amazing heat and tightness. Too much for him to handle.

“Y-your ass is too good, Kat... I-I’m gonna cum!” he moaned, letting go of her head and putting both hands on her hips and slamming her against him.

“Yes! Do it! Fill my ass!” she wailed, her mouth free to shout her lusts once again. “Cum for me!”

“K-Kat!” he grunted loudly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he lodged his cock deep in her ass, twitching shaft releasing its hot payload. Like her pussy earlier, Katarina’s ass clenched tighter as he came inside, practically milking his shaft for every drop of hot seed. Her body trembled at receiving a second creampie, her arms weakening and dropping herself into his embrace. Now she was out of her painfully arched bridge and back to a warm spooning position, just with his cock in her ass. Sett slid one hand up from her midriff to her breast, fondling and squeezing her soft tit, teasing the nipple. Even as her ass was filled with gooey cum, his toying with her sensitive breasts were still enough to make her sigh in pleasure. 

“How’d you like that, cowboy?” she teased, reaching up and over her head with her hands and grabbing at his face. He eagerly sucked on her fingertips as they entered his mouth, sighing in pleasure as she casually tugged on his ears. 

“You’re amazing, Kat. The best I’ve ever had,” Sett said absently. Out of the heady daze of sex after unloading into both of her holes, he realized he wasn’t fully focusing on her anymore. _I say that to every girl, don’t I?_

“You say that to every girl, don’t you?” Kat giggled, facing away from him and unable to see his grimace. “You don’t have to, you know. You could beat the shit out of me, curse my family name, spit on me, and I’d still come crawling back for you...” She trailed off into a soft moan, turning her head to kiss his neck, still clearly enamoured with hazy lust.

“N-no,” he lied. _Fuck. Why does she have to say shit like this?_ _I don’t want any of that._ The post-nut clarity had hit Sett like a freight train and once again he found himself cold and disappointed, the hole in his chest not at all filled by pointlessly debauchery he’d just participated him. It was all so unsatisfying. Katarina didn’t cling to him because she loved him, or even because she particularly liked him, she just wanted him for his sexual prowess and him to fulfill her particular fetishes. If some other Vastayan stud came by that was even bigger and more handsome than Sett, she’d abandon him in an instant. 

Kat let out a disappointed  _hmmmph_ , wishing he would engage her back. “I don’t believe you. Regardless,” she winked, trying to spark his lust again. “I believe I still owe you a nice blow,  after all. I do wonder how Vastayan balls taste... ” Shuffling down, she went mouth-first for his crotch, stopping as Sett held her back. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I... uh ...” he stammered. _Fuck_ _._ “I don’t want to taste my own dick on your lips.”

Katarina raised an eyebrow, sensing something was clearly amiss , the normally suave Sett turning awkward and aloof all of a sudden , before shrugging and leaning back into him, their mouths meeting again. “You could have just asked, you know. You’re such a great kisser, it’s not like I would have said  _no._ ” 

Her lips were warm  and soft , at least, and while he could feel her heart pounding as her chest pressed against his tightly, and her hands caressed him every which way, he could fool himself into feeling like she cared for him. He  groaned involuntarily as she scratched his oversensitive ears again, nothing he could do about that,  the pleasure of her fingers caressing him still too much for him to just ignore .  The kiss continued for some time, woefully unenthusiastic though he was, Kat was more than happy to continue feasting on his lips and tongue.  _Fuck it, I could pretend she loves me..._

“Actually, this gives me an idea,” Katarina murmured. “Come to Noxus with me. We’re packing up camp tomorrow anyway. My sister is ... mutated in much the same way you are,” she caressed his ears again to emphasize her point. “Due to her ... animal side, she has trouble finding lovers. And seeing as you don’t seem to like me...” she laughed at Sett’s reaction. “Come on, you think I can’t tell? Don’t worry, I’m not hurt... much. But anyways, she’s a lot less outgoing than I am, so maybe... just maybe you two will hit it off... who knows?”

Sett looked at her blankly. “Do I have a choice?”

Kat returned a toothy grin. “Well, I can’t let you go back to Demacia after seeing the details of our camp and unit strength here, obviously. So no, you don’t. Really, the only choice is whether you please my sister willingly, or I can tie you up before I feed you to her.”  
  


Sett sighed, defeated. “Fine.  As long as she’s not like a half-snake or something fucked up  like that .”


End file.
